


Coyotes: Denis

by apb_Art



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Anthropomorphic, Childhood Friends, Class Differences, Coming of Age, Courting Rituals, Double Penetration, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imprinting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Pregnancy, Morning Sickness, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Original Universe, Past Character Death, Polyamory, Pregnancy Scares, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apb_Art/pseuds/apb_Art
Summary: After a chance reunion with a childhood friend, how does a young Coyote navigate her feelings in unfortunate circumstances? Can shared loss help her find love?This is an original work with anthropomorphic characters.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prey for Dinner

I felt as though I had been trapped there for hours, staring at the carcass below me. The Sun was blistering my back, and the heat of the sand was biting into my paws. Under me, the ground was contrasted by crimson spatters, and I felt queasy as the  
dull eyes from the slain creature looked up at nothing.

My little tail swished behind me, moving reflexively with my intense line-of-thought. My chest was heaving for breath. Taking out the creature wasn't hard, just a swift run after catching it sunbathing. It was the aftermath, where I felt like a monster.

My thin arms finally moved, and I scooped its scaley body up. A quick maneuver put it into the sack tied across my back. After kicking fresh sand over the blood, I was ready to bring my haul back to my family, and leave behind the guilt that plagued me.

***

It wasn't too dark by the time I made it back to the village, thankfully. I saw a fire by my home, and rushed to make it over so my mother wouldn't have to wait any longer for her ingredients.

All around, the afternoon bustle was quieting down. Only a few children were out kicking around their leather ball, farmers were tending their small plots with what little daylight was left, and families like mine were settling in for dinner. 

In the distance, the barking and bellows of our elders could be heard as they bid goodnight to the Sun. However, their cries could not drown out the spitting criticisms of my mother as I approached our yard.

"How many hours does it take a young lady to catch a meal? I'd put you on the spit with the lizards and birds, if I had any cooking over the fire!" Her words were harsh, and I couldn't help but lower my ears in mortification. I know the neighbors could hear her, too. 

I untied my pack, and set it down carefully. From the bag, I showed my mother the prickly pears, a few scorpions, aloe, and the large lizard I had managed to harvest. Her face lost all its bite, and she put an arm around my shoulders and a kiss to my cheek.

"Next time, hurry home before you make your mother starve to death!" She put a wink at the end, letting me know that all her words were just teasing. 

I kissed her back, and made my way inside to shower with whatever water was left in our bathing bucket before dinner. 

After the sweat, sand, and aches of the day were washed away, I could almost taste the aloe juice that was waiting for me with our plates.

"Denis!" I heard my mother call out. Dinner was ready, and I didn't waste a second more answering the summons.

I went to the fire, finding a place on a dry branch to sit, and waited for my plate. It was taking my mother a moment to get settled, as she was calling into the evening air for my younger siblings to come back home.

She and I shared a knowing glance with each other that the pups would be bounding back home any second, and we began to dig in.

And come they did, yipping and nipping at each other's heels to be the first one to grab a plate from mom.

Once everyone was settled, we ate in relative silence, and I had a moment to take in the evening. I could feel some heat rash creeping on from the Sun, making my skin itch. It always popped up when I was outside for too long, and it showed by leaving bald and thin patches where I scratched.

Above us, the curtain that made up the cover for our porch rolled around with the breezes, and all around the nightlife of the desert came to life. It created a sense of us being suspended in our own little world.

Or, atleast, I _was_ until one of my siblings began to pester me.

"I wanna go hunting with you Denis!" The middle brother exclaimed, eyes shining at the thought. "I want to catch a rattlesnake."

I opened my mouth to tell him why that was an awful idea, but my mother beat me to it. 

She snapped her jaws at him and bared her teeth, a warning. "I would never forgive you if you went and got bit because you were _l_ _ooking for it._ That is why you're not allowed to go out to hunt with your sister, Antoine. Too young, too careless."

I knew that her malice was a front for the concern and fear she had, but the younger pups had recoiled in anxiety at the scolding, as if it was directed at all three of them and not just little Antoine.

I cleared my throat, trying to lighten the air. "Y'know, it's not that great. You get hot, tired, sore, and killing stuff is pretty gross... I'm still not very good at it, but there's only one mentor left in our tribe."

My youngest sister giggled. "Maybe if you got married off, you could find a teacher in another tribe." I shot her a sour look. I hated when they all got to teasing me, as if it was supposed to help somehow. It just made me feel bad.

"Hush Marion," My mother advised between giggles, "Denis doesn't want to marry outside the tribe... I think she's just too nervous to be around our big, strong, handsome Hunter." 

My family erupted in scattered cackles, while I tucked my ears down and buried my flushed face into my cup. I took a few gracious gulps, because the cooking fire suddenly felt hotter on my skin. How embarrassing could they be?

Mother changed her seat to be right next to me, and she put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Denis, I don't want to bring your personal life to the dinner table. What goes on between you and Benoit is none of my business..." She left off with a lighthearted little cackle.

I was at a loss for words. This kind of teasing has become so much worse as I've gotten older, and Benoit was the only male Coyote close to my age in our tribe. Of course they would decide that we'd be some kind of match, with no real substance behind it.

I quickly threw my dishes into a wash bucket, and retreated inside the house. I couldn't wait to get some sleep, and go far away from my teasing family on a other hunting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you for joining me, and the Coyotes for this slow burn romance. What do you think of Denis' family? Can you relate to their merciless teasing of her? I'd love to hear your feedback!)


	2. Rattled Cages

I left early in the morning, while there was still a chill in the desert air. Perhaps some bugs or other small creatures would still be out before retiring for the day, and become easy prey.

It was important to take a few moments before running outside the village to stretch and wake up the muscles. Injury out in the Sun could spell disaster.

During this ritual, I saw a few neighbors come outside to bring in clothes from their lines, smoke tobacco out of their pipes, or enjoy coffee in clay mugs. 

Hunting is a practical skill that is seen is a positive light by our communities, but when you are impoverish it is absolutely a necessity. Which is why my short, scrawny, mangy butt has to get out there and toil. Some of these families could afford to trade, or they didn't have the burden of four children to care for alone like my mother.

I try not to think on it too much. I just didn't feel like getting back out there, so I was complaining. I tied my pack around my body, hooked on a belt with a canteen holder for water, and set off.

***

The sunsets and sunrises here must be the most magical on Earth. However, the beauty is short lived as the sunrise is replaced by the burning afternoon rays. There were few clouds in the sky to protect me, and my skin was already itching.

Ignoring this, I set my nose to the ground, and kept my eyes peeled. When I came up to a branch, or a big rock, I was careful to maneuver it to see if any creatures had taken shelter in the shade.

Lucky for me, I was already having success. A few pinched off stingers, and a blow to their faces left a few limp scorpions in my pack for tonight's dinner.

Just as I was lifting up another rock, I felt a tingling on the back of my neck. Different than the heat rash, it made my hair stand up on end.

Dropping the rock, I turned my nose to the sky. Unfortunately, I was upwind of whatever might be setting off my instincts. I looked around, but saw no movement.

Now more vigilant than ever, I pressed on to see if I could find a better morsel, like a bird. I hoped that the feeling did not follow me any further.

***

About two hours had passed, and all I had to show for it was the scorpions, a millipede, and some medicinal plants. I paused under a little shade tree, and took some sips out of my canteen.

I was wiping the sweat from my brow when I froze, seeing nothing, but feeling that eerie sensation once again. This time, I looked around slowly, and opened my mouth to better take in the scent of the air.

My blood ran cold once I picked up a noise from the source. A rattle. Quiet, but growing in volume.

Just as I had turned around to investigate, I screamed. There was no time to react any other way before I felt an inferno explode in my foot.

The creature was there, coiled and ready to strike me again if I made any moves, and it took everything I had to roll away, reach for a branch, and try to defend myself at arm's-length.

What was I doing? What should I do? I could barely think over the white hot, throbbing pain radiating from the bite near my ankle. I slashed the stick at the snake before I started to pass out from the pain.

***

I was coming in and out of consciousness. Vaguely aware of the environment moving around me, but too focused on the pain to care. I felt as though I was lifted into the air on a soft and firm bedroll.

It was the venom taking my mind. I was sure I was lying out in the desert, being picked off by vultures. Atleast the death was almost peaceful.

The next time I came to, the sky above was darkening, which lead me to believe maybe I wasn't dead. Our gods lived in the Sun, where there was no nighttime with its deadly creatures to threaten us.

Maybe I was in a special place where they sent the Gods' most hated, never to see the Sun again, for dying in such a stupid way.

I could hear myself screaming, although I felt nothing. It all felt like a dream I would never wake up from. My body seemed to know I was in pain, but my mind was protecting me from it.

Eventually, I realized that I was being carried. Wrapped up in a cloth on someone's back like a newborn. I buried my head into their fur, damp with what I assumed were my tears of pain, and tried to fight the venom coursing through me.

After the last time I passed out, I had woken up in an Earthship. Here, there was a bed for me as well as some medical instruments on a metal tray nearby. The bite looked like I had been wrapped up, and whatever was in that little vial on the tray seemed to help my system fight the creature's venom.

Daylight shone through the windows above me, and although it was a beautiful sight, it was a strange place. I felt vulnerable, lost, and put under scrutiny by the spotlight.

The door clicked open, and a woman with grey-speckled fur brought in a tray for me. Corn, wild rice, coffee, and some melon slices.

She gave me a kind smile as she sat the tray down on my lap. "Good morning, I'm glad to see you're doing well."

I picked at my food with the fork she gave me, and nodded, looking around once more. "Where am I?"

She giggled a little, and took the fork from me, aiming to feed me if I wasn't going to feed myself. "You're in a hospital. A young man brought you in, he heard you screaming out in the wild and saw that a snake had bit you."

I cocked my head to the side, only recalling fuzzy bits and pieces, like a dream that was fading away. "Who was he?"

"I'm surprised you don't know. He seemed to care for you, or atleast he was familiar with you." 

Maybe one of the elders had found her, and she had been closer to home than she originally thought. She did say young man, however.

"He brought in the dead snake so we could create the antivenom... I thought it was a trophy of some sort, because he wanted it back." She brought one of the last bites of food to my mouth for me to chew on, thoughtfully.

"Denis, right?" I almost choked on my food. 

She gasped in shock, and started patting my back to help clear my airways. "I'm sorry for startling you dear, but the boy gave us some of your information for our records... That was another reason I thought you knew him."

Now, I was really concerned. I digested my thoughts while the nurse changed my bandages, and told me that they would watch my health for another day or so before escorting me back home.

***

My mother almost dropped to her knees, crying tears of relief, when a male nurse helped me down from his donkey, and let me limp on my crutches to the front of my hut.

I couldn't blame her, as she hadn't seen me in days. I hugged her as best as I could with my new equipment in the way, and saw my siblings peeking out of a window to see what was happening.

I grinned at them, and they came outside as well, little ears raised high into the sky with excitement.

While I was happy to see my family, I felt a cold weight in my gut. How would we eat until I was healed? What have they been cooking for the past four days? My mother must be so exhausted.

The nurse gave my mother a sheet for how to care for my wound, and a list of what-not-to-do's to speed my recovery. Which I hated, because I could have found a way to convince my mother I was better sooner than I really was if they hadn't.

Once the nurse had mounted his donkey and was riding away, I hobbled inside to collapse on my own bed roll. It wasn't as plush as the bed in the Earthship, but it was familiar and cozy. I balanced my crutches up on the wall, and called my mother in to take my pack away. Whatever was in there had been thrown away because of decay, but it could use a washing.

When she popped her head in, she took a seat next to me on the roll, and pulled me in for a sideways hug.

"Denis... I was so scared, I thought I had lost you. I know you are capable, but I know that there are dangers out there, too. I was surprised to hear what happened, but I am so relieved that you are back home."

I straightened up a bit to look at her face, my eyebrow raised. "How did you hear about the snake bite before now?"

She blinked at me a few times, before breaking out in a toothy grin. "What do you mean? Benoit was the one that found you. He came here a few days ago to tell me you were being treated on the other side of the territory."

I stared at her long, and hard. The faint memories of being carried on someone's back came again, and I felt mortified. Benoit? How embarrassing. The only somewhat competent hunter around, and he had to save me from my death. What a waste of pity on poor old me.

A bitterness rose up in my throat, reminding me that if it weren't for my family's dependence on me, I would have given up a long time ago. Maybe ran into a rattler on purpose. I shoved those thoughts down.

I had been saved, and my family was happy to see me again. I chose to focus on that.

My mother was searching my expression, lips pursed, before she heaved a sigh. "Well, no matter. I'm happy to have you back home..." She gave me a quick peck on my temple to prove her point.

"I'm going to the market tomorrow with a friend, and I asked someone to watch over you and change your bandages. It's a few hours there and back on foot, so I'll be gone all day."

I nodded silently, and kissed her back before I settled into a comfortable position on the bed. I was exhausted, my butt sore from the donkey ride and mind exhausted from self-doubt. Sleep took me easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N Thank you for taking the time to read this! What do you think of Denis' shadowy rescue, and how do you think her injury will effect her family dynamic? I'd love to hear your feedback!)


	3. Hospice

When I opened my eyes again, it was from movement in my room. I shared it with my mother, so when her day began, mine usually did as well. This time, she already seemed ready for the day. 

I looked over and saw a soapy bucket and a sea sponge waiting for my mother to return with towels.

Great. They didn't trust me to bathe myself yet, probably worried I would slip if I tried to sit down or get up without support.

As if I wasn't already embarassed enough, I let my mother take care of me. Something I hated, because I didn't ever want to be a burden for her. But, the bath went quickly and quietly since we were both groggy.

Once I was dressed again, I accepted a bowl of hot rice porridge as breakfast and said goodbye to my mother, and to my siblings who were going to stay at a neighbor's house. I couldn't possibly chase them around or pick them up in my current state.

All alone in the hut, with the red earth walls keeping me safe from the blinding Sun, I felt the real weight of my injury for the first time.

How did my mother get this rice I was eating? She hated asking others for money or favors, and insisted on doing work in exchange for things like this. How would she afford the market? Do my siblings have everything they need next door? How am I going to get up and ask for help if I can't do something?

I took a deep breath, trying to stop worrying about my family. My mother was a strong woman, and she was finding a way, somehow, to meet our needs. And she mentioned someone coming by to help me with my bite, so I wouldn't be all by myself.

Though, I might die of boredom if they don't come soon enough.

I set my empty bowl on the ground by my bed, and sat with my back against the wall, digging in to a book that was well-worn and falling apart.

'Leonardo's Field Guide' was the title, scribbled into the front with enough pressure to emboss the leather. Inside were handwritten notes, drawings, and descriptions of the environment us Coyotes lived in. Of course it was very detailed, considering it was written by a native to these lands. 

My thoughts trailed off, and I saw little tears pattering on the page. I watched them soak in, and wrinkle the thin sheet, thankfully not obscuring anything important... even with the knowledge of my father, and the elders before him, here in my paws, I still manage to feel like I have failed somehow by showing weakness in the wild. The weight of the world seemed to crush me even further.

My dad used to call me his little Cryote, and if my damp face was anything to go from, the nickname held true.

I was snapped out of memory lane by the creaking of our little wooden front door. I sat completely still, ears perked up, listening to the intruder.

My head didn't move, but my eyes moved to the side to lock on to the doorway of the bedroom. What could I do? I can't even get up on my own very well.

I nearly leaped out of my skin when a slender snout, with bright and shining fur, peeked into the doorway, scenting the air.

The nose was pulled back suddenly when I jumped, presumably because I startled the intruder, and my jaw dropped when they came into full view of the doorway.

Benoit, tall and lean, did not crowd the doorway. However, his presence still managed to shock and overwhelm me.

We both stared at each other intensely, not believing my eyes that the Huntsman's son was in my own home.

Finally breaking the tension, he spoke, voice deep, but meek and careful. ".... I'm glad to see you're alright..." his eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere but at me.

I swallowed thickly, embarassed by my vulnerable appearance. I probably looked even more helpless and ugly to him now, so he couldn't bring his gaze to me.

"T-Thank you... For, uh... Saving me, Benoit..." I looked down at my lap, playing with a loose thread on my bed.

He nodded stiffly, sitting down across from me on my mom's bed, and took a pouch off of his belt. Once the cloth was flattened out, I saw bandages, a vial of distilled agave, and wrappings. A basic first aid kit, according to my field guide.

I hesitantly scooted closer to him, extending my left leg so he could reach my wound.

As he was unwrapping the bite and prepping it, he made small talk.

"Your mother asked me to take care of you today. Everyone else was busy."

My ears flattened. Of course, he wouldn't come here if he didn't have to. But, he had done enough for me already, more than I could ask anyone. 

My wound was tender, and I blamed it for the labored breathing I had when his fingers brushed my skin. He only met my gaze when I took a sharp breath, to make sure I was okay, and all I could do was look away and try to keep quiet.

Finally, it was done, and we sat in awkward silence afterwards.

His eyes scanned the room, until it landed on my copy of the Field Guide. I was surprised when he stretched out his paw, as if asking for permission to take it, and I handed it over.

I couldn't help but watch his reaction as he skimmed the book, seeming familiar with it already. 'Of course he was, he probably had it memorized front to back.'

He smiled a tiny bit, and I cocked my head. This got his attention, and he looked up with a small chuckle. "I remember being a little pup, nipping at my dad's heels while he, and your dad, were working on this."

I was taken back, never had I heard Benoit speak so much at once. And it had never occurred to me that he had met my father, but it made sense. Our father's were best friends, and they conducted research together to preserve our history.

Benoit was a couple of years older than me, and the field guide was completed just before I was born. Our fathers passed away shortly after that, lost to the wilds somewhere.

That was one of the only times I had spoken to Benoit.

It was a joint funeral, with no bodies to bury, to celebrate our father's friendship, but our mothers were never as close. Instead of leaning on each other, they pushed each other away. I was only two, and he was four. I did remember playing together that day, before we knew that everything had changed forever.

When I snapped back to the present, he was staring through the book. Perhaps on a similar train of thought as I was. I decided to interrupt it for him.

"So... The nurse said you kept the snake that bit me?"

Benoit's eyes widened a little, and his ears went back just the slightest before he coughed, and suddenly the ceiling was very interesting to him.

I found myself tuning in intently, not expecting that reaction.

"Well, yes... I, um..." He rolled the words around in his mouth for a moment. "Their skins are valuable crafting materials." 

I deflated a little bit, not expecting that response. But, what was I even supposed to expect? I had a nagging feeling that there was more to it, but I didn't pry.

I laid back down on my bed, tired from the fluctuation of emotions, and went over the morning one more time.

'... Now that I think about it, was he following my scent to find me in the house? I guess he carried me on his back, he knows what is it... But still... He was scenting for me....'

***

After some help, I managed to limp my way to the front yard to take a seat at the fire pit. Usually I would have bathed before dinner, but I was hoping that my mother would come back before sundown from the market to help me with that.

I was still in a daze, not believing that Benoit had been with me all day. It was pretty boring after our first conversation. There was a lot of sitting around reading, getting his help walking through the hut for a few minutes at a time, and then back to putting my nose in a book. 

Now, I watched as he worked some vegetables and meat in a pan over the fire. I didn't usually eat such diverse foods, and although it was delicious, my stomach wasn't equipped for it. I still tried my best to be grateful.

He knew what he was doing, and I tried to remember if his mother used to cook with my family or not, but I couldn't recall.

Before long, I was handed a plate and no longer had an excuse to stare while he cooked. It smelled delicious, and I tried not to dig in too fast to avoid upsetting my gut.

About halfway through, we had both slowed down, and I decided to try talking once again. Something light, like a joke to help smooth things along.

"You know... I'm not used to this much downtime. It's so boring, I almost wish the snake had gotten me." I said, chuckling a little at the joke.

I choked on my words when his gaze turned dark and steely. Never had such a cold look been turned onto me, and I wanted the ground to swallow me up right then and there.

His look didn't let up, and I squeaked out whatever words I could to break the ice. "I-I'm sorry! That was a horrible joke. You s-saved me! I should be grateful." My ears were pulled back, my gaze to the side. I almost hated how submissive my body acted in its attempt to calm him down.

"... It's okay. Just," he took a deep breath in, "Just don't joke about throwing your life away. I don't want to lose anyone else in this tribe."

I nodded frantically, but there was some disappointing that stung inside of me. I was just another tribe member.

Goddamn my family for getting into my head about stupid Benoit. I haven't spoken to him in years. Yes, I admire him. But I know next to nothing about him.

As we were finishing our bowls, I heard the voice of my mother in the distance. Thankfully, she might save me from this tense day, and finally help me with a bath.

Wordlessly, Benoit got up to collect our dishes before meeting up with my mother, filling her in on my treatment for the day, and rushing off without much of a goodbye.

She was just as confused as I was, but she accepted it and, after setting down her groceries, helped me to the water bucket for my bath. Thankfully, it was not another sponge bath.

Once we were in night clothes, we retired to our bedroom for the night. It had been a long day for both of us, and we exchanged simple goodnights before drifting off.

My sleep was mostly dreamless, sometimes permeated by visions of my father, or birds circling high in the sky. The most memorable were tiny newborn Coyotes laying on threadbare blankets with their eyes and ears still closed. And, a boneyard so dense it was hard to see the ground under all of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you for tuning in! What do you think about the friendship between Denis and Benoit's fathers? Does it feel like a forced detail, or something that enriches the connection between the two?)


	4. Family of None

In the following weeks, things started to change drastically. 

I knew that my mother didn't have a secret coffee jar stowed away with valuables, and she wasn't taking charity from our neighbors. 

No, instead she had taken odd jobs for other people. My siblings were basically living next door because my mother could never be home for long, and I was still in recovery. 

She had one job of doing laundry for an elderly couple, and this took up her mornings. She started before the Sun woke up.

She had another in the afternoon of cooking for the hospital patients on the other side of the territory.

And, when she came back home in the wee hours, she cleaned the house next door after my siblings had wreaked their havoc during the day.

Her efforts were paying towards the food that our neighbor fed my siblings, and what she brought over to me as well. I could only pray that my mother had a spare moment to eat at some point during her jobs. She only slept for a few hours, and I didn't see her enough to tell what kind of toll it was taking on her.

But, it tortured me. I used to recoil at the thought of taking another creature's life, but sometimes I found myself missing the thrill of a hunt, or the blood between my teeth after a killing strike. If only to give my mother some respite.

Benoit still came occassionally, but never for the entire day like before. I always had an excuse for him about where everyone was, because I was ashamed at how we struggled.

He wasn't rich, but his father's status in our tribe left them comfortable. They received a stipend for his efforts in times of hunger or battle as a younger man. His mother was part of a team that crafted the costumes of, and taught classes for, our ceremonial dances. That brought in a little extra.

I only know this because one night, while we shared a cup of coffee around the firepit, I dared to ask more about him.

When I posed a question that he could give general, almost clinical answers to, he was willing and able. It was when I dug deeper that he began to shut down.

Because of this, I felt that my privacy was important, too. But, I wished that we could better connect with each other.

***

I was starting to get around much better, and so today I broke the cycle of monotony by hobbling over to the neighbor's house. I could hear Marion, Antoine, and Damien from my place on the porch, so I had to knock with a bit of force to be heard over them.

My neighbor came to the door, looking a little disheveled, but her smile was bright. "Come on in Denis, we were just getting ready for lunch." She shuffled past the toys on the ground to find her way back to the kitchen.

My siblings all shrieked once they realized who had come in, and I had to put a hand against the wall so that I wasn't toppled over by the force of their hugs.

"Mrs. Maria! Save me!" I fake-cried, and my siblings started in with evil cackles.

Maria came in from the kitchen, balancing plates on her arms, and gave a stern look to the little ones. "You know the drill. Butts in chairs, and say thank you."

They grumbled thanks to Maria, their hunger winning over, and decided to all race to the table and see who could get there first.

I carefully made my way over, wincing slightly, and lowered myself into a vacant chair.

"Today, we played Cats and Wolves!" Damien, the second oldest of us four, proudly announced. "I was a Wolf! And I beat these two dumb Cats! Awooo!!"

The two youngest began imitating hissing and scratching, a very primal exaggeration of the Cats of the East.

When Maria came to give me my plate, she clapped her hands loudly to break up the energy. All it took was for her to point at their plates, and their little heads went down and dug in.

She stood behind me, with a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and made sure that I was eating as well.

Once lunch was over, and after combined efforts from me and Maria, all three kids were off to nap-land. We made our way to the front porch to have a moment of quiet.

She brought out her tobacco pipe, carved from wood and bone, and took drags off of it thoughtfully.

"You know, I see the Huntsman boy come around here more than ever." She shot me a knowing look from the corner of her eye, a little grin on her lips.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, but I wasn't really mad. "I think my mom asks him to check on me, but I'm starting to move around again so you won't see as much of him anymore."

She turned to me then, leaning on the wooden railings of her porch. "Is that so? Well... A little birdie told me that _someone_ needs to have their back watched when they go out on hunting trips. Now, I'm not naming any names, but I don't think I have to."

My mouth fell open. "She thinks I can't handle myself?"

Maria's eyebrows scrunched together. "No, your mother doesn't want to leave it to chance that you'll never have another accident, or that someone will always be there to find you before you become vulture food, Denis."

The truth of her words was too much. I tried not to take it personally, but I didn't know what to say after that.

Despite the boredom, despite how much I craved to be out on the hunt again, my mother and Maria were right. It was scary to think that something bad could happen again, and I wouldn't be so lucky. 

My mom would be stuck in the revolving door of menial labor, never seeing her family, and there would be no light at the end of the tunnel for her without me.

"So..." I began, clearing my throat because my voice was thick with emotion. "So, when will this supervising start?"

Maria just shrugged, and motioned down at my foot while she took another long drag. "When that is healed," she said, voice caught from holding in smoke, "Which should be soon." She exhaled.

I nodded my head, trying to work out the wormy feeling in my gut.

I wish things didn't have to change. I wish that I had trusted my instincts that day out in the desert. Before I got bit in the ass, so to speak. I wish that my mom didn't have to work so hard. But, if it eased her mind and her workload, I would be happy to make it work.

Benoit could atleast speak in technicals, so it shouldn't be too difficult to communicate.

In the meantime, I should study some key parts of our fathers' book to brush up.

***

Today was another occassional day where Benoit made his way over to our hut, but this time he was carrying a cloth pack on his back. My curiosity was piqued.

My leg was much better now, just some tenderness if I walked around for too long, so I had little problem meeting him at the door and guiding him to my room. 

"Whatcha got there?" I asked, trying to be casual. As expected, he didn't give much of a response. My ears flicked with uncertainty, a common display when trying to talk to the young man.

He got to his knees, opened the pack, and flattened the cloth on the ground. Inside were some instruments I had only seen drawings of in the Field Guide.

I knelt on the floor in front of him, and reached tentatively to ask silent permission to pick up the items.

He answered by holding up an item that was shiny, small, and round.

"This," he began, "is a compass."

I nodded knowingly, a little starstruck. I had always wanted one, but never had anything good enough to trade for it.

He placed the compass nearest to me, and said matter-of-factly, "it is your's to keep."

I felt a spark of joy, a little grin on my face, and for a moment I saw him study my expression before moving on.

"This," he said, picking up a folded piece of canvas cloth, "is a map of our territory. It has a coating of beeswax to make it waterproof... Just in case." He placed this near me as well.

The last item was one of the most intriguing. It was small and off-white, most definitely carved from a large knuckle bone. He held it up, and his voice became very serious. "This is a whistle. Coyotes can hear it for miles, and it will serve you well in an emergency." This one, he placed directly into my hands.

The strange reverence he held for this item made it electrifying to hold, and made my stomach flutter when his hands brushed mine. It seemed like a powerful message, 'I'm giving you this, to keep you safe.'

That phrase could be taken very literally, but my mind put much more wishful thinking behind it than should be afforded.

My voice wavered with emotion, I felt special in this moment, cared for as an individual. Something only my mother would usually make me feel. "Thank you, Benoit. I will keep it close to me..."

He looked directly into my eyes, and nodded shortly in agreement.

I made a motion to get up, but he put a hand out for me to stay. I obeyed, tail and ears sticking straight up at attention. Embarassed by how easily I was influenced by him, I tried to relaxed them.

He didn't seem to notice, instead focused on a satchel on his belt. He took in a deep breath. "This has taken a few weeks to make, but I want to share it as a token of our... friendship." He seemed hesitant to call it that. 

Now I was really curious. 

My eyes widened as he pulled out the trinket. It was a small band. It had smooth cow's leather on the inner side, a shiny brass buckle, and most astonishingly, what could only be snake leather decorating the entire outside.

Friendship. He spent weeks making a bracelet, planned it ahead as far back as finding me dying in the desert and collecting the snake, and was gifting it to me as a token of friendship.

I was honored, not realizing how much the past month together had affected him until now.

After swallowing the lump in my throat, I shyly held out my wrist for him to buckle the bracelet on to.

His soft fur brushed mine, and I tried to quell the self-doubt that creeped in.

_'Look at how skeletal you are next to him.' 'Weak, pathetic, dirty.' 'Ugly, mangey.'_

I closed my eyes to push the thoughts down, and when I opened them again, Benoit was looking at me expectantly. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much. This means so much to me, and I'm honored to be your friend."

For a moment, he let a grin slip on to his face before going back to his stiff and reserved body language. "It's a way to celebrate your strength, as well."

At that, I had to laugh. "What strength? I made a stupid mistake, and got lucky enough to be saved..."

That dark look flashed in his eyes again. It appeared every time I talked down on myself, or spoke carelessly. I watched his body heave in a deep breath, choosing his words carefully, before speaking.

"You survived, didn't you? You are stronger now than before." 

My mouth floundered for a response, my face flushing with the blunt and cold delivery of his compliment. If it could be called that.

He studied me for a moment before gathering his now-empty pack and standing up. Before turning out of the bedroom door, he looked back at me. "... Research those items, and have a good grasp of them for tomorrow. We'll leave at Dawn." And with that, he was gone.

I fell back into my bed roll, paw coming up to feel the texture of my new bracelet. Tomorrow... Tomorrow I would go on a other hunt. I would be spending most of the daylight shadowed by Benoit...

If only because I was alone in the bedroom, alone in the hut, I brought the bracelet to my wet nose to take in the smells.

The rich, warm, earthy smell of leather was most prevalent. He had used some kind of conditioner to preserve it from the dry climate, which had a pleasant aroma.

But, underneath it all, was a smell I usually tried hard not to linger on. Benoit, who smelled like Bergamot and Jasmine and other notes that I couldn't put a claw on, was unavoidable now that a piece of his scent was attached to me.

A small part of me was relieved that the smell would most likely disappate in a few day's time, but a larger more embarrassing part of me was already mourning the loss of the scent.

That night, I fell asleep easily and dreamlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you for reading! What do you think about the personality clash between our two main interests? Does it add to the appeal of the slow burn, or does it feel like an unlikely relationship? I would love to hear your feedback!)


	5. Pecarry

I was awake long before Dawn. I knew that if I didn't try to get more sleep, I would tire out much earlier than I wanted to during our hunt. But, I had butterflies in my stomach that refused to let me rest.

It had been a little over a month since my last, and quite frankly disastrous, hunt. What little muscle I had, had gone a bit flabby. Benoit had advised me to keep up stretches to the best of my ability, so I wasn't lacking too much in flexibility.

If I was being honest, those are all superficial reasons that I chose to focus on to avoid to real source of my anxiety.

I do not wish to go through another near-death experience anytime soon. It was lonely, the loneliest I had ever felt in my life, and I was helpless to experience it. The thought of it had robbed me of sleep for many nights, and contributed to many nightmares. But, I have to carry on with my life.

And on top of that, I was incredibly nervous to go on a hunt with Benoit. He was so sure, so capable, and I couldn't help but feel like I would never live up to his expectations. He hadn't even set expectations, just a homework assignment to learn about how a map and a compass worked.

_Easy enough. So why did_ _I feel so sick?_

In the darkest hours of the morning, with nothing but snores all around, I held the bracelet up to my nose and breathed deeply. I felt myself relax when I did, and I had to take some advantage of it while the scent was still strong.

... _How the hell was_ _I supposed to spend_ _a_ _whole day with this guy, when_ _I_ _can barely contain myself this close to_ _a_ _mere remnant of him?_

I knew better than most that a lot of hunting was sitting around on a high point not doing much. Silent surveying of the area until movement caught your eye. Then suddenly, depending on what your prize was, it was either a slow stalk or a mad dash. No matter what, it was a sharp rush of adrenaline to go after your prey.

He has no problem with the silence, it's me who can't shut up.

For the millionth time that morning, I unpacked, checked, and repacked my travel bag. It gave my hands something to do. 

After a lifetime of pacing, picking up objects I've looked at a thousand times, repacking, and going over chapters of the Field Guide, I caught a whiff of that bergamot smell on the breeze while I was sitting out front. 

I tried not to keep my nose in the air for too long for fear of looking rude, and just tried to act as though I wasn't fazed to see Benoit at my front porch.

He had some items with him that I hadn't seen before. On his leather belt was the satchel I had seen him keep first-aid supplies in, with the addition of a strange two-forked rod, a canvas bag, and a canteen.

I felt underprepared with just my own canteen, and the supplies he had given me the day before. He didn't seem to judge me on that, thankfully.

With a simple tilt of his head in the direction of the wilds, I went padding behind him. This route, I was used to.

Just before we reached the boundaries of the village, he turned and raised an eyebrow to me expectantly.

I choked up, eyes darting nervously as if I would find the answer he was looking for.

He let out a little huff before saying, "You brought your compass, right?"

I furrowed my brows at him. What a pretentious way to ask me a question. Nonetheless, I scrambled to grab the device from my pack, and held it out to him.

He looked between me and the compass for a moment, looking almost as though he were biting his cheek to keep back laughter.

"What direction is the village?"

Our people are taught from a young age to read the sun, and the stars, to find our way back home. But, I understand why it is acceptable to adopt new technology to guide your way. So, to humor him, I take a look at the compass.

"The village is southwest of this entrance."

He nodded his approval. "And we will be travelling northeast for a while, about five miles. Now, pull out your map, and show me where we will be in five miles, moving northeast of the village."

It took everything in me not to glare at him, doing my best to swallow that nasty flaw of taking everything too personally. I retrieved my map, and using my hands against the legend to gauge distance, I showed him.

He nodded once again, and set off that way without a word.

God, why was I so excited to go on this trip with him?

'Because he is doing it the way he is supposed to, and you were hoping for something more.'

I grit my teeth, cursing my inner thoughts accuracy, and pressed on.

***

Thankfully, the people of our village had enough foresite to dig water pumps at strategic locations in the wilds. Unused to this routine, I was gulping down canteens like there was no tomorrow.

I knew that this annoyed my companion because it was slowing us down so much, but it couldn't be helped. 

About a mile away from our marker, I relieved myself as privately as a Coyote could possibly do it, and jogged to joined back up with him. He wasn't waiting for me quite as diligently, since I was holding back our journey so much.

One thing he didn't fault me for was my injury. I didn't like to show weakness, but after a while of my limping progressively getting worse, he offered his arm for me to support myself on.

Surprisingly, I wasn't in the mood to take advantage of this. I leaned on him for as long as I needed to, and not a second more, and then I stubbornly marched on despite the dull ache.

When we got to our destination, I was shocked to find a tiny oasis. I hastily took out my map, and made a note of it with a stick of charcoal, which was obtained through more forethought from Benoit. He seemed prepared for anything.

I was thankful to see him set up a little camp of sorts, it meant we had time to rest. It was just a sheet on the sand, but it worked.

I took my place next to him, and watched in amazement as he took out a looking glass. Another piece of equipment I had only seen in the Field Guide. How loaded was this guy?

After a few minutes of scouting, I leaned closer to him to whisper. "What's your goal, here?"

He didn't take his eyes away, simply replying out of the side of his mouth. "Peccaries, if we're lucky. Maybe a hare, or a groundhog."

Bigger prey than I imagined. Little pigs and rodents were something I didn't know how to look for, and so I had never got my hands on them. I made sure to make a note of them on my map of the area.

"So..." Damnit, I'm going to start running my mouth again. "... How did you get all this fancy stuff?"

That took his attention away for a moment, and he turned to me with a sad gaze. "Handmedowns, from my dad... The things I gave you were bought recently, though."

I felt a twinge of guilt for assuming he had such luxury, and aggravating an old wound by doing so. But, it was replaced by a twinge of flattery. _'He spent money on me?'_

I distracted myself by continuing my scan. 

After about an hour or so of nothing but the occasional bird at the watering hole, I saw a few dark little shapes emerge from the hills.

Benoit took in a deep breath, and I saw his lips turn up in a smile. 

"Bingo," he said, eyes dilating and drool beginning to form on his lips, as the predator in him anticipated the kill.

It was exhilarating to watch the transformation, and it set me on razor sharp edge, awaiting our next move.

He slowly set his looking glass back in his pack, and left it on the sheet. Usually, I never leave anything laying around, and I kept that habit here.

Taking a moment to lick his teeth, a sight I pointedly looked away from in fear of fainting in this excited state, he instructed me on the hunting formation.

"I want you to skulk over this hillside, and I'll go down into the valley to set them off in your direction. It would be great if we could bag one each, but just a single one would make a fine meal."

I nodded my head, and took to all fours. Taking this primal and ancient stance was critical to the success of the hunt. My tail was tucked low to my legs, and my ears were flush to my skull to avoid any detection over the ridge. This is where my small stature comes in handy.

I began my ascent, watching him out of the corner of my eye. When he was a few yards away, and I was ready at their point of escape, it was a quick snap.

The pecarries squealed in terror, and booked it in several directions. The two that were closest to me, an adult and a juvenile, were herded into position. In an instant, I pounced from my spot and snapped my jaws around the throat of the young one. I stomped my paws into its face and chest so it could not wriggle out of my grasp, and I became lost in the first taste of fresh blood I had, had in weeks.

Once the bloodlust and adrenaline had cleared, I saw Benoit a few feet below me have a similar victory with the larger one.

Picking up their limp bodies, we carried them to our makeshift camp. He had thought ahead to bring a bag large enough for our prey, and after securing them inside, I couldn't help the energy that was buzzing inside of me.

We shared a knowing look before we bellowed out our victory cries, satisfied to hear them bounce around the little valley. Birds took off into the sky from the watering hole, and the distant squealing of the pecarries that got away aided in our excitement.

That seemed to get out the rest of what was pent up within us, and with it left the feeling of invincibility. The pain in my leg came back suddenly, and I gasped and gritted my teeth.

Benoit snapped out of his stupor and rushed to my side, holding up my leg to inspect it for swelling or other trauma.

"...."

I could only stare at him. His touch helped to distract from my pain, and now I was looking at him between my legs, concern written all over his face.

The overflow of extreme positives made my heart thunder, and his ears swiveled towards the sound.

He took a glance at my face before lowering my leg and distracting himself with his knapsack, repacking our supplies. 

I had recoiled in shame, ears and tail tucked in protectively instead of strategically, and I couldn't bring myself to look at his face when he put a hand on my wrist to help me pull myself up, and offered me an arm to lean on once more.

***

The journey back home had been painfully silent, and I wondered if I had done something wrong.

We were coming home with a meal for the family, so that had been a great success.

Benoit graciously let me bring the larger pig to my family, and my mother was waiting for me with glimmering praise.

Maria had refused to let her clean the house, knowing that it would be important to me to provide for my mother and give her a break.

I looked back to say goodnight to Benoit, but he had disappeared without a word.

A spark of anger grew within me, but the sounds of my family drowned it out.

Dinner was filled with delicious fat cuts of pork, roasted vegetables, and my siblings poor imitations of little piggies.

Once we had washed and gone to bed, I melted into my bed roll. The exhaustion was beckoning me to sleep, and out of habit I brought my wrist with the bracelet to my face. For a moment, I was shocked out of my daze. 

Benoit's scent was back, stronger than ever. _But how?_ I thought back on the afternoon, before remembering our departure. 

He could have just grabbed my hand, but he deliberately seemed to touch this wrist to help me up.

An innocent part of me opened my jaw ever-so-slightly to taste the scent as well as smell it, gulping it down. A different part of me, intent on always ruining a good thing, reminded me that I was too hopeful in thinking he did it to purposely mark his scent.

Ultimately, I blamed my fatigue for the depravity of it all, and let the scent lull me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you for making it this far! Now that we're a few chapters in, I'd love to pose some questions.
> 
> 1\. Would you like a chapter or two dedicated to Benoit's side of the story? Because he is such a reserved character, it would be fun to take the opportunity to show more of his inner workings.
> 
> If the switch of perspective becomes integral, it would also be an opportunity to show a bit of the average life of someone from a different social class of Coyotes than Denis, to build the world a little more. Just because it isn't accessible to her, doesn't mean that it is that way for all Coyotes.
> 
> 2\. Should I, at some point in this story, give some general world information, pronunciation guides, or upload drawings of the main characters to help immerse yourself? Or would I be holding your hand too much?)


	6. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter, and the next, will be an overview of the story so far from Benoit's perspective. More on that in Part 7. Enjoy!)

I shouldn't take it upon myself to do this.

It's not like it's every day, but lately I feel myself gravitating towards those well-beaten paths to keep a watchful eye.

What's changed? Well, _she has._

Like a child, I cling to the brief memories of my first friend in this life. I remember, vaguely, the pudgy pup that would come to our house all bundled up, wailing and drooling with eyes shut and ears folded over. 

I remember running about with a bright and squealing toddler, not much younger than me, hot on my heels, both of us without a care in the world.

And, I remember kicking a ball between the two of us near the cemetery during the memorial... Too young to understand, but old enough to know we didn't want to.

In the years that followed, my mom kept me on a short leash. She was afraid to lose me, too. And she was afraid of dealing with anyone else's grief, and so she distanced herself from Denis' mother, Lanette. 

I was sent to camps, seminars, and kept close the professional circle that my dad had entered to gain the skills of a man of our kind. 

There was very little time as a young pup that I spent at home, and when I was away I was expected to be more mature and capable than others my age.

When I was able to settle down back in the village, it seemed like the fame and prosperity that my dad's accomplishments had brought had been sucked dry. Like it died with him. The rift between people's lifestyles was astounding, and heartbreaking.

Some of my feelings are based in guilt... _How could_ _I have so much, when the widow and pups of my dad's right-hand-man were living off of scraps?_

One of the first times I saw Denis was out here in the wilds. It was a few years ago, when her mother was pregnant with a deadbeat's pup and she had to start providing for her family. As a child.

I only knew this much from village gossip that had been circulating.

I almost didn't recognize her. She seemed so frail, compared to the bright and chubby pup she used to be. Her coat was a perfect match for the hot, dry sand of the desert. If it wasn't for the dark pack on her back, I would have had a hard time spotting her. It would be impressive, but it seemed like she was so small she could just disappear.

She had no idea what she was doing, but she was determined.

I felt in my heart, that I owed it to her family to make sure that she was safe and well. Even if only from a distance.

***

I felt like a fool. _How had_ _I_ _not seen that damn snake?_

A grunt escaped me as I adjusted her dead weight on my back. She was wrapped up like a pup, with the sheet tied over my chest and shoulder to keep her in place and help distribute the weight.

She had gone out so far, the Sun was starting to set before we even made it back home. 

Sometimes, she would come out of it, and she would mumble and mutter incoherently.

Other times, she would say nothing. Instead, I felt her dry nose press into my back and take in deep breaths for a while before her body went slack once again.

If it weren't such a dire situation, I wouldn't mind taking in that feeling for as long as I could. Times like these reminded me of how touch-starved my life left me. 

But I did keep it in mind for later, that she was comforted by my scent.

The snake was secured in my pouch, and I had some plans for it once we reached the Earthship.

***

Despite her weighing next to nothing, walking miles with such a load on your back really took its toll. I spared a few moments to stretch out sore muscles once the nurses took over Denis in the hospital bed.

It was a nasty bite, but it hadn't started to fester, so I kept my hopes up.

I made sure to give them what information I could, and got back my specimen, before making my way to her mother's house to give her the news.

***

When I found the door to the little hut unlocked, I felt rude just walking inside. But, I was invited after all. 

However, I had no clue where Denis would be. I lifted my nose to the air, and began searching that way.

I remember the scent, of course. I was engulfed by it for a few miles when I brought her to the hospital.... Sandalwood and sea salt. Light and neutral.

When I rounded the corner, I stopped just short of the doorway. In her scent, there was fear. Tentatively, I stuck my head around the corner, only to flinch back at her sudden jump.

Now that I had found her, I took it upon myself to enter the room. I could not have predicted her reaction. There she was, caught in the middle of reading a book, gaping at me like a fish.

I felt compelled to stare back, scrambling to think of something to say.

".... I'm glad to see you're alright..."

Idiot! A blush crept up my neck, and my eyes tried to find purchase on anything but her.

"T-Thank you... For, uh... Saving me, Benoit..." She said, in such a nervous little voice.

All I could do was nod, and prepare to tend to her wound. Better to not waste time mincing words.

I brought out the disinfectant, and fresh bandages, then I waited for her to move closer to me. Her moves were so slow and careful, like she's afraid I would hurt her. 

The silence was too tense, and I tried my best to break it. "Your mother asked me to take care of you today. Everyone else was busy."

She didn't seem comforted by that answer, and so I kept my mouth shut. I could tell that the bite was hurting her. She had a hard time keeping back her noises of discomfort. It wasn't until I applied too much pressure that she let out a sharp gasp, and my eyes snapped up to read her face.

The last thing I wanted to do was cause her more pain. I had already done enough, and been careless enough to have caused this problem in the first place. 

Once I noticed her Field Guide, we took a trip to the past for a moment. It was the one thing we had in common, albeit a tragedy. I was lost in my own little world when she threw me for a loop.

"So... The nurse said you kept the snake that bit me?"

My eyes shot open, ears flattening back, and my body was stiff as a board. I felt like I had been caught in a compromising act. Originally, I was going to keep the snake to skin for her as a keepsake of her strength. But, once I realized the effect my scent had on her, it became more than that.

Instead of a skin to frame and display, I wanted to make something for her to wear. Maybe a small comfort to have with her always. It felt selfish, and to anyone else it was one of the first steps to courting. Actually, it was a few steps ahead. 

And I would have to keep marking the bracelet with my scent for the effect to last. I wasn't sure about this part of the plan, because I hadn't thought that far ahead. I couldn't imagine a time where it would be conspicuous enough to get away with.

I realized that I was leaving her hanging. I coughed to clear my head, and tried to think of something to say.

"Well, yes... I, um..." God, what should I say? "Their skins are valuable crafting materials." 

I could see her deflate. What was she hoping to hear? What was I hoping she wanted to hear? 

***

Later that evening, we had settled in with dinner. Halfway through, with few words minced between us since the snake question, she decided to crack a joke.

"You know... I'm not used to this much downtime. It's so boring, I almost wish the snake had gotten me."

My neck snapped up from my plate. I felt my blood run cold, and the primal part of me ripped it's way to the forefront. Unable to communicate properly, I simply stared her down, festering in rage. 

In the back of my mind, I knew she would think she had angered me. But, really, she had scared me. And something inside went on the defensive, imagining her dying out there alone and in agony. These thoughts didn't help me break my glare, but I was afraid to move in fear of lashing out.

"I-I'm sorry! That was a horrible joke. You s-saved me! I should be grateful." Her voice was strained and scared, frantic to calm me down. It wasn't until her body recoiled, showing vulnerability to me, that the beast seemed to accept the apology. It disgusted me, the control that it had over me. But now, I could speak again.

"... It's okay. Just," I took a deep, calculating breath before I continued, "Just don't joke about throwing your life away. I don't want to lose anyone else in this tribe."

My answer made her feel like another face in the crowd, and sadly, that was my intention. To create distance. I had never lost control like that before, but something in me was preening at the display of power I could give her. Probably the same part of me that wanted her to carry my scent around at all times.

It was getting out of control, and I was scared. Caught in limbo between the rational and the instinctual.


	7. Primeval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is the last of two parts where the previous events are recapped and summarized from Benoit's perspective. Please read the endnotes for more details. Thank you!)

Lanette had come to me, looking weary and sallow. Her request was simple. 

"Please, mentor my daughter. Our family needs her, but I need to know that she is _safe,_ Benoit. I can't do that on my own." 

I couldn't help the way my chest puffed up. I'm sure Lanette took it as hesitation, but inside it was the beast howling at the thought that he has been asked to protect Denis. Instead of doing it of his own accord, I suppose.

"Of course. We wouldn't want a repeat of this recent incident."

She let out a sigh of relief and, unexpectedly, pulled me down into a tight hug. 

It had been a long time since I had been hugged by a maternal figure, and I found myself returning the gesture. Touch-starved is the word that came back to mind, but thankfully my brain did not short circuit from the contact like it would from Denis.

It wasn't just the loneliness, then. Good to know.

***

A trip to an old friend of my father's left me with a small bag of goodies, but a much lighter coinpurse. I couldn't find it in myself to care, I knew her reaction would be worth it.

The worst part of the transaction was picking up the tiny buckle for the rattlesnake bracelet. 

"What sort of thing is this going on, huh? You aren't the flashy type." He gave me a knowing wink. I didn't have to answer, but the beast took center stage and wanted to show off. 

"A bracelet." 

The old Coyote's brows shot up. Never had I shown interest in any women before, so this was a shock.

"Well, that's just precious... You know, if you ever need a ring, it's on the house for you."

I gaped at him, turning beet red at the implication before rushing out the door.

***

I was right. Her eyes lit up at the gifts, and I couldn't help but to make a ceremony out of it.

Two of the tools were for her to help herself, but the last two were tools for me to be able to come running when she needed me. And to provide her with the comfort of my presence when I couldn't be there.

When it came time to present the whistle, there was no way to stop myself from leveling with her and implying the gravity of the item. The unspoken parts. 

_'Never leave without it._ _I will not hesitate to answer the call.'_

I cringed internally at my own hormonal stupidity.

"Thank you, Benoit. I will keep it close to me..." Her words made my heart sing, but all I gave her was a nod of understanding.

She started to move, but I reached out to her. There was one last gift for her and I didn't want the mood to be broken just yet. I wasn't expecting her to immediately plop back down, with her ears perked straight to the ceiling.

_'How cute...'_ To save her the embarrassment, I pretending not to see the reaction. 

Reaching into my satchel, I pulled out the small bracelet for her, and it made me happy to see her instant recognition of what it was made of.

My hormones flared when she held out her wrist, without hesitation, for me to place it on for her. _'She's **accepting** us.'_ the beast told me, but I couldn't let myself believe it. Not in the way that my instincts begged for her to.

_Friendship._ Friendship was a gift from such a strong-willed girl.

***

Today started out well. Just a simple rundown to teach her to make a habit of her new tools, and then we would catch a decent prize to take home.

With her injury, I couldn't help but admire her efforts to appear strong for as long as she could.

Inside, I was happy to be a support for her to lean on.

Actually, today had been strange. I was giving her commands, yet offering my hand for support and making every stop for her she asked for. At some point, I tried walking off so I didn't seem so doting.

Leaving her alone out here, even for a few moments, was a difficult thing to accomplish.

Once we got to the watering hole, and spotted the pecarries, my instincts took a stranger turn.

I started to drool, and lick at my chops. The kill excited me, yes, but it was purely a display for Denis. A display of predatory power that made me struggle to give her the hunting orders.

My bloodlust boiled once I saw how her energy buzzed, seeing me so worked up for the chase.

The kill was perfect, and we couldn't resist the temptation to howl our delight. I wanted the world to know that we had made a successful kill together, and that I could help to provide for her and her family. 

As things settled down, her pain returned. Before I could stop myself, I was at her feet, examining her wound closely. But, it was mostly bruising that left her in so much discomfort now.

From here, it would be so easy to lean it and drink in her scent... I didn't even realize how close we were until she looked into my eyes. The position we were in. Fire licked up my belly, and I felt like I was on the verge of losing control. 

I could hear her heart pounding in her chest. _Fuck. **Fuck.**_

The only thing I could think to do was forcibly remove myself and put all my focus into packing up our "camp". 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her recoil. It killed me inside. There was still an inferno within me that threatened to spill out, that didn't want to see her so sad. But now was not the time.

_'Stupid, stupid!_ _ **Never** is the time.'_

... I couldn't watch and do nothing to help her. Now was my opportunity, after spending all day as a support for her to walk with. As casually as I could muster, I reached out to her bracelet, making contact with my pulse point, and brought her up to stand, taking her arm as casually as if I hadn't just put a scent mark on her. 

The entire walk back home, I had to fight a merciless fire in my gut and a tingling that crawled up my spine. My mouth was drooling, but I did my best to hide it. I did my best to avoid looking at her.

As much as it pained me, all I could do was run off as quickly as possible once Denis was released to her mother. I had to get home, before I exploded, and figure out what was wrong.

***

I would never hear the end of this. My mom called a doctor to our home as soon as possible, and after an embarrassing intake, he seemed a little amused. 

His smugness was getting on my nerves, I felt like I could rip out his throat. "What's _wrong_ with me?!" 

I was shocked at the gruff, demanding voice that came out of me. But he seemed unfazed. "Well young man, it's a little early in the year, but you're in rut."

That almost snapped me out of it. I chanced a glance at my mom, and I felt my blush all the way down to my toes. She looked a little starstruck. Everyone in this room knew that only one thing triggered an early rut.

"Well Benoit, who is the lucky girl you've imprinted on?" She asked, so innocently.

I had to get _out_ of this room. I found my bedroom as quickly as possible, and closed every lock to the door and the windows. No more doctor, no more mom, and absolutely no more talk of _rut_ or _imprinting._

.... So much of my behavior today hurt Denis' feelings. But I could never fully explain to her why I acted the way I did. I can barely even hold a conversation with her. 

How could I possibly have imprinted on her? 

_'You **knew** you were imprinting.'_ the beast told me. 

I shook my head, but it was the truth. I was just too scared to face it. How embarrassing, how sad. And I have to disappear from from her for days without a proper explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you for tuning in! I wasn't sure about a character recap, or if I'm completely satisfied with this one. I hope that the way that Benoit's thoughts are articulated in Part 6, versus here in Part 7, compare his hormone-addled mind to his rational one with some justice.
> 
> I believe he has a hard time balancing these intense, but age-appropriate feelings, because he was never allowed to be a child once the Huntsman passed away. What do you think?)


	8. Backfire

It had been days since Benoit took his hurried leave, without even saying goodbye.

Regardless, I had to go out to hunt. The pecarry had been a treat, but so far it was back to the usual. Scorpions, prickly pears, aloe. Nothing of real nutritional value. Most notably, there was a lucky encounter with a groundhog to get us by for the night.

One benefit that the hardship of my recovery had, was our neighbor Maria paying more attention to our needs.

She didn't have much, but her husband sent home money from his work in the far-off tobacco fields. And if she happened to slip a care package of rice, corn, and beans into my hands when my mother wasn't looking? Then mum was the word.

These small gifts were a ray of light on an otherwise dreary week, because the scent on the bracelet had nearly disappeared. I hated to admit how miserable it made me.

I didn't let it show on the outside when I went about my daily chores, but last night was tough. My mother had the luxury of a ladies' night with Maria, with drinking and giggling and singing filling the night air from her open windows.

I went through the usual routine of putting my siblings and myself to bed, but for the first time since I saw Benoit, I was alone in the bedroom.

The joyous sounds that flitted in from Maria's house couldn't even raise my spirits. I pressed my nose into my wrist, trying to take in what little was left of that bergamot blend.

It felt like something in my chest was caving in with each desperate, and failed attempt to find it, until my starving gulps of air dissolved into quiet sobs, wondering what I did wrong. Something similar to grief wormed it's way into my chest, like what I held in my heart for my father.

How had this happened? How did he have such an effect on me? /.... Why did he leave me?/

That thought caused another round of sobs to rip from my throat, and I buried my face in the pillow to stifle it.

Eventually, sleep found me, but not before I decided with a stubborn spirit that I would see him tomorrow.

***

It was early when I woke up. I was only getting a few hours of sleep a night, after becoming dependent on Benoit's scent to soothe and relax me.

But, the earlier the better to enact my plan. I couldn't take it anymore. It was hard to feed my family, even with Maria's help. And it was getting harder because I couldn't catch any sleep.

I would be losing daylight for hunting, but hopefully this trip would solve my problems, and help me gain more than I was sacrificing.

Benoit's family had been able to keep his father's house, so that was where I would be headed. Hopefully he hadn't decided to leave the village.

During my shower that morning, I found myself putting extra care into my appearance. Usually I was quick, but I felt compelled to dig into the back of our little cupboard where I knew my mother kept some special soaps, conditioners, and a small bottle of perfume.

I felt a twinge of guilt using her nice things, but it was just this once. As I dried off, my fur felt a little more luxurious from the conditioner. Having seen her apply the perfume before, I put a light spritz over my pressure points and let it soak in before giving it a quick sniff. Light, clean, and pleasant.

Looking in our foggy little mirror, I saw the thinning, or outright bald patches of hair peeking out from the back of my neck. The stress I had been under, combined with the hot sun, had really aggravated my impulse to scratch at them. I was certain there were some scabs back there from how much I clawed the hair.

Sometimes, I wouldn't be able to help myself against plucking out the little hairs. The sharp pain was a thrill, and a distraction from my negative thoughts. But, the result of the behavior was one of my biggest insecurities.

I dug back into the cabinet to find some aloe gel for the patches, and our little container of minty paste for my teeth.

I chewed the end of one of the twigs we kept to make it bristly, dipped it in the paste, and tried my best to get every nook and cranny brushed.

Clothes were clothes. My best bet was a clean, loose cotton dress.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, I dressed in my bedroom and put my bracelet back on. In the back of the closet, I noticed a large straw sunhat my mother had, and put that on as well.

The last thing I had to do was scribble out a note for my mother before I left.

Taking a deep breath, I headed out to climb the steep hills of our village into the Montes.

***

Finally, I reached my destination. Most of the houses in the village were made of adobe, or desert stones. If you were wealthy, your house would be made of stone, and painted, with a terracotta roof.

All around me, homeowners showed off their riches with gardens, citrus trees, large wrap-around porches, and large lots for wagons, donkeys, and chickens. The music of the animals clucking and braying filled the air, and I grinned at the sound.

Benoit's house was similar to the others. Around the outside were decorations of antlers, large geodes, and an impressive garden with a seating area, shaded by a large orange tree. In a gravel lot out front, there was a dark cherry wooden wagon for their donkeys to pull.

My breath was taken away at the beauty of the house. It almost made my skin crawl, thinking of the two-room hut that my family of 5 called home. No decorations, just dirty tarp to keep sunlight off the porch.

No wonder he wouldn't want to visit, when he could stay in this kind of luxury...

Shaking the thoughts from my head, and taking a deep breath, I approached the windowed double doors and knocked.

After a few moments, I got the nagging fear that no one was home. Maybe I had made the effort to come, only to look like a fool standing on their porch.

I nearly jumped when I heard the click of the lock, and straightened my dress quickly. When the door opened, it dawned on me that Benoit wasn't the only one who might be home.

His mother, towering over me with an unapproachable frown plastered on her face, looked unimpressed to say the least.

It had been years since this woman had seen me, but she was exactly like I remembered her.

I put on my best smile, and greeted her "Hello ma'am-"

I was sharply cut off. "I'm not interested in whatever it is your selling."

It took me a moment to process, and a nervous laugh escaped me. She didn't even remember me. I shook my head and held open my hands to show I had nothing to sell. "N-No, I came here becau-"

"I don't believe you have any business here, you should run along home." Her words were cutting, but her eyes darted around, as though she was worried about something.

She started to close to the door abruptly, but was stopped by the sound of banging inside the house.

"What was that? Are you okay ma'am?" I asked.

Her face turned red, and she bared her teeth. _"You_ need to stay out of it. I don't know you, young lady!" She finally slammed the door in my face.

Behind it, the commotion grew louder, and I wondered if I had made a mistake when his mother began screaming on the other side.

"Get back in your room!" She shrieked. I started to turn heel when I heard her, but the sound of the door opening again made me look back.

Time seemed to freeze as I took in the sight.

It was Benoit. His fur was dark and shining with sweat. His face was flushed with fever, and his chest was heaving.

However, his eyes were the most unsettling of all. His pupils were so blown out that those golden eyes had turned black.

When our eyes locked, I felt a chill go up my spine. I felt like prey.

Where I had been set on edge, he visibly relaxed, and that snarl softened into a relieved smile.

It did little to comfort me, when combined with his disheveled appearance. Benoit was always so put together, and strong.

Time came back to me in a rush, and panic flooded me when he blew the door open and made a mad dash towards me.

I was locked in place from fear, a scream caught in my throat, and as quickly as he had rushed out of the house, his mother raced to grab him and yank him back.

Tears flooded his eyes, and he wailed as he fought against his mother. It reminded me of a hysterical child, and it broke my heart to see.

I was so confused, why was this happening?

"Please! _Please_ let me go! I need to see her!" He pleaded, fighting between breaking his mother's grip and reaching out for me.

She gritted her teeth, struggling against him. "Benoit! Snap out of it! Get back in that damn house!"  
  
All he could do was keep begging her to let him go, slowly losing the fight as sobs tore through him and stole his energy.

I felt tears flowing down my face as well. This whole encounter had been upsetting, and I was overwhelmed.

In a last ditch effort, he put his hands on the frame of the door to keep his mother from pulling him inside.

"Please, please! _Denis!"_

His cries broke my heart. I wish I knew how to help him, but the way his mother was acting, I felt like I was in some kind of danger.

At the mention of my name, her eyes went wide. _'I guess she finally realized who_ _I_ _am'_ I thought, a little bitter that I was so easily forgotten by her.

The surprise almost made her lose her grip, but with a final heave she pulled him inside and kicked the door shut. Fear kept me there after hearing the lock click shut, and I waited for the cries and shouts from them both to stop.

It felt like forever, yet the chaos came and went in an instant.

Once it seemed to be over, I took the chance to look around. Neighbors were peeking from their windows, and some ventured out of their houses to get a better look at the commotion.

That was the final straw to break me out of my stupor. Their judgemental gazes made it seem like I had purposely come to disrupt their perfect lives. I couldn't deal with it.

I turned and ran home as fast as my feet could take me, not stopping until I threw myself into my mother's arms.

She gasped in surprise, but asked no questions. Instead, she wrapped me up tight and let me cry for as long as I needed to. And I _definitely_ needed it.

***

We had to go to Maria's house that night for dinner. I took it upon myself to scrub the dishes, and sweep the mess from cooking off her floors once we had eaten as a thank you.

She reassured me that it was no trouble, but I felt like I needed to do something to make up for how awful I felt about my day. It gave me some time to myself to think while my mother got the kids ready for bed at our home.

Benoit's words kept replaying in my mind. He looked like he had crawled out of Hell, kicking and screaming to get out of that house. He begged his mother with tears in his eyes.

'Please! Let me see her! Please, please! Denis!'

I don't know what happened, but atleast I found out that he didn't hate me. And if he wanted to see me so bad, he probably wasn't avoiding me. His mother was keeping him locked inside, but why?

While some of my questions were answered by the trip, I was frustrated that it just ended up raising more questions.

For now, I wasn't going to try something like that again. But, some of the weight in my chest had lifted. _'He wanted me.'_ That assurance, locked away in my private thoughts, would get me through this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Things are getting spicy! Let me know what you think!)


	9. Impressions

The next day, I woke up with my face swollen from crying. I got up to wash, but had no intention of putting the effort I had yesterday into getting ready. A quick splash of water on my face was all I could muster before crawling back into bed.

As I lounged, I took off the bracelet, and examined it. I still had so much to contemplate about yesterday, and I couldn't come up with any explanations.

What happened the last time we saw each other that caused the mental breakdown he seemed to be having?

We hunted, we celebrated, and then we left. Everything was going well, until he disappeared.

He looked sick, and exhausted, but he ran and fought back like nothing could stop him. So, not a flu. And his eyes... I shivered at the thought. A tiny part of me was excited by the wild look he had, but that was swallowed up by the concern that I harbored.

Benoit looked like a dying man, fighting for survival. Or maybe it was more like a caged animal.

I groaned, pressing my palms to my eyes until I saw stars to try and block out my thoughts. With a huff, I put my bracelet on again, and tried to go back to sleep.

***

I was woken up from my nap by a commotion in the main room.

Quickly rolling out of bed, I perked my ears up to listen.

"--come in to my house after more than _10 years_ asking to see my daughter? It couldn't have anything to do with how upset she was when she came home, _right?!"_ My mother's voice was thundering.

My heart stopped when I heard Benoit's mother. "Lanette, please. I came here to explain. I know how this looks, but please hear me out."

My mother scoffed. "I don't think you _realize_ how this looks, Julianne. What could you possibly say to make it better?" The words dripped with venom. "I trust your son! But _you?_ You've made it clear my family means _nothing_ to you!"

This was bad. Bad, bad. I took a deep breath to still my nerves, and came out into view. Both women seemed to turn away, ashamed to have been caught arguing.

My mom managed to look up at my tired expression, and tried to relax the fists clenched at her sides.

I didn't like this kind of confrontation, but had to keep it together and say something. "M-Mom... I want to hear her out. I showed up unannounced, a-and she had to go through a lot because of it."

Benoit's mother seemed relieved to have a chance to be heard, and have her efforts recognized. She looked hopefully at my mother for the final say.

I hoped that for this, my mom could put aside their differences. "... Fine. I'll put on some coffee, and we can talk about this outside."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, and followed Julianne outside to the fire pit. We took our seats, and I started the flames while my mother retrieved our clay pot and cups for the drinks.

It was a tense few minutes waiting for our hot coffee to be poured, but my mother and I waited expectantly once his mother took her first sip.

She seemed to consider her words carefully before beginning. "My son has not... Been in his right mind for a few days."

My mother gave a dry chuckle. That wasn't a great start.

His mom pursed her lips, annoyed at the hostility.

"Forgive me, I feel as though this all is not mine to tell. But I couldn't let the issue fester."

Well, I hadn't expected her to say something like that. I was put on the edge of my seat when she spoke directly to me.

"Benoit has been experiencing some unexpected changes, and he hasn't been allowed to leave the house since he came home from your trip. I had a doctor come to look him over, afraid he had some kind of fever, but..."

My mother interrupted. _"What happened yesterday?_ That's what I want to know, Julianne." She was practically spitting. Willing to talk, but not forgive.

"We, ah, well.... Denis came to our home, and Benoit's illness caused him to lash out. He had been kept to his room, but he came out and.. He... I had to restrain him from going after your daughter." Her eyes closed tightly, and I could tell she did not like to think about what she had to do. I felt a little sorry for her.

My mother was shocked. "He tried to attack her?!"

In unison, his mother and I scrambled to correct her. "No!" I flinched at my sudden outburst. _'I was so ready to defend him.'_ Julianne collected herself, and continued.

"No, he wasn't going to attack her. I'm not sure how to put this... Like I said, I don't believe I'm the one you should be hearing this from..."

My mom narrowed her eyes, growing tired of beating around the bush. She wanted to know what had caused me to be so upset, and I admired her fire.

"... Benoit was in his rut. It came on suddenly, and unexpectedly. He'd been in it for days. I could have never predicted that Denis would come to the house during such a compromised state, but he was kept inside for his own safety."

I was at a loss. What the hell did that mean? I looked to my mother for some guidance, and saw the anger from her face had been replaced with realization. I didn't understand what his mother was talking about.

"In.. a rut? What is that?" I asked tentatively.

Both women seemed surprised at my question. It made me feel like an idiot for not being able to see the elephant in the room.

My mother cleared her throat, looking a little embarassed now. "I guess it's about time I should be having that talk with you. You'll be going through a similar phase soon."

My jaw dropped in horror. All I could picture in my mind was becoming a _crazed animal_ like I saw staring back at me in the Montes.

Mom came to sit closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulder in an attempt to soothe me. "No, no, don't worry... It's natural. It's a part of growing up."

What I saw didn't seem "natural", but I trusted her. She had gone through it too, I supposed.

Now she was speaking to both of us "But what happened to Benoit was strange, wasn't it?"

His mother nodded her head in agreement.

I felt like screaming. Once again, I felt like everyone knew something I didn't, and I couldn't help but snap. "What?! What is wrong with him?!"

My mother tightened her hug on me and shushed me gently. "Denis, I think what Julianne is getting at is... Benoit may have imprinted on you."

.... I felt the blood leave my face, before rushing back in with a flaming force. I knew what _that_ word meant. Little girls threw it around like it was the only thing to talk about. It was the way our people fell in love, and who you do it with was pretty much decided before you were born.

Some of the tension between the women eased . The knowing, amused glances they shared as I looked between them made me even more flustered.

"B-But how?! Why?" These were questions that they didn't have the answer to either, but I couldn't help asking.

"W-Why... I don't think I've imprinted? I didn't get sick with a... a rut."

My ears folded back as they both laughed. I hated feeling so clueless.

"Sweetie," Mom began, "You won't go into rut. Usually, Coyotes imprint when they are a little further into adulthood, and by then they've already gone through those changes. Young men can sometimes be triggered sooner, but women don't imprint until after they reach, uh.. Sexual maturity. With their first heat."

Oh god, I wanted to burst into flames. When was she going to get around to telling me? When I had to be locked inside the house for a week, going insane?!

Benoit's mother sat her mug down on the sandy ground and stood up. "Thank you for giving me a chance to explain. I hope that this can turn into a good thing. For all of us."

My mother looked doubtful at that last part.

_'I hope they can get along in the future if...'_ I reached a paw up to scratch at my neck as my heart started to race. _'... If what they're saying is true.'_

Julianne could sense that she was about to overstay her welcome, and she started to wrap it up. "I'll leave you be, but, I wanted to extend an offer to you Lanette."

Mom raised an eyebrow at her, clearly suspicious. But, thankfully she was listening.

"To apologize for yesterday, and to extend a warm welcome to Denis as my son's future mate, I would like to pay for her to spend her first heat being cared for, safely, at the women's clinic."

My head was reeling. How the hell did my life end up like this? I wasn't even sure how I felt about Benoit, and now she was saying we were going to be mates, with so much certainty! And she wanted to lock me up in a hospital if I went psycho? I felt like I was being pulled in all directions

My mother seemed sure of herself when she stood up to shake Julianne's paw in agreement, sharing a quick thanks before she left and I was ushered back inside.

Distantly, I heard her speaking to me. It sounded like she was underwater. I couldn't focus on anything, and before I knew it my legs were collapsing beneath me. My vision went black before I hit the ground.


	10. Mutual Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This is the shortest chapter so far! But I think it's a nice little break from all the tension and angst.)

I was completely disoriented. I didn't know where I was, all I felt was a cool, dampness pressed over my face.

Slowly, I realized I was on the floor, with my mother's hand cradling my head. She had a washcloth on me, trying to gently wake me up.

I cracked one eye open, and her face was lined with worry. Now it all came back to me. I had fainted because life didn't make sense anymore and I couldn't handle it.

I sat up slowly, checking my body to see if I had hit anything on the way down. It seemed like my mom caught me before I could hurt myself, for the millionth time.

Mom pulled me into a bear hug, and kissed my cheek before pulling away.

"Denis, I'm so sorry. You must be so confused about all of this. I blame myself for it. You had to leave school so young, and I never told you about those damn birds and bees."

I made a face at her just for mentioning it. "I know about the birds and the bees... sort of. Please don't tell me. I just didn't know about all the other stuff."

She just nodded. "The hormonal adult stuff?" I made an even uglier face at her, hoping it would scare her away from this conversation for tonight.

Apparently my disgust just made her laugh, and I playfully pinched her arm in retaliation. She pretended to be seriously hurt by me before taking me by surprise and digging her fingers into my sides.

I squealed at the top of my lungs, and couldn't stop laughing and thrashing against her merciless tickling.

Somewhere in my mind, I wished I could bottle that moment up and keep it forever. It was the first time I had felt my age instead of like another adult in the house, and just had _fun._

***

The next day, I finally went out on a hunt again. Today, my goal was to catch a hare. I decided that I wasn't going to go back home until I caught one, maybe even two.

I took off into the desert with a spring in my step, knowing that when I had my sights set on something, I could distract myself from thinking about the conversation from last night.

***

I came back home as the sun was setting. My head was held high when I went to my mother, proud to show her that I had two decent hares in each paw.

Watching her skin the animals I brought her was so intriguing, and I wondered if she learned it while she was friends with the Huntsman.

I picked them up from the log next to her, and used a dull knife to scrape off any excess flesh before I put them in my pack.

My mother raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you going to do with those?"

I just shrugged. "I might give them to Benoit to make something with."

She absently nodded her head as she put the rabbits on a spit to go over the fire with, until she snapped her fingers and rushed into the house.

When she came back, she shoved a paper into my hands before returning to our meal.

Turning it over, I saw my name in neat writing, and quickly ripped it open.

My siblings came out, as if on que to start bugging me, and as soon as they saw the letter in my hands they started in.

"Oooo! Denis has a love letter!" Marione teased, puckering her lips together to make kissy faces at me. The other two squealed and joined in on the fun.

I drowned them out as I started to read the letter.

_"Dear Denis,_

_I have been recovering very well, and_ _I will be allowed out of the house starting tomorrow._  
_The purpose of this letter is to formally apologize to you._ _I feel terrible for vanishing without any explanation._  
_I_ _was afraid that_ _I would do something to rupture our friendship._ _I decided that running and asking for forgiveness_ _was the lesser of two evils._  
_I am truly sorry if you were upset by my actions the other day. I never wanted you to see me like that."_

The next lines filled my stomach with butterflies.

_"I am aware of what my mother told you. Words cannot express the guilt that_ _I fe_ _el. My intention was, and is, to be your mentor and_ _a_ _friend above all else. The decision on where to go from here is for you to make._  
_Lastly,_ _I_ _would like to see you as soon as possible, if you would allow it._

_-Benoit"_

I gave the letter to my mom to read, and took over putting together plates for the little ones for her.

I bit my lip, waiting for her insight. My heart sunk when I saw her eyes water, fearing that she had been upset by something he wrote.

She gave me back the letter and dried her cheeks, flashing me a smile as she did. "Oh, I love that boy. I really do." She said. "Well, I guess he's a man now, huh?" We both giggled at that.

"I'm confident that you'll both do the right thing by each other."


	11. Tianguis

Coming out of my rut had been truly awful. I had a voracious appetite, and my body was weak and sore for two days.

Along with this, I had to deal with knowing that my mom talked to Denis and Lanette about what happened to me. Denis knew I had imprinted.

I wasn't even sure how I felt about all of it, now that I was in my right state of mind. The day it hit me, there was suddenly a presence in my mind that hadn't existed before. As the fever took over, I felt like I was a mere spectator watching that _thing_ call the shots.

My memory came in and out, but I would never forget what it was like to see her on my doorstep. I could _s_ _mell_ her as soon as she was in the yard, and I watched terrified as my leg kicked my bedroom door until it broke open.

Mom was closing the front door, and I went crazy trying to break out and get to her. All of the previous week, Denis was the only thing I could think about.

My ears burned from remembering what I had been thinking of _doing_ with Denis during that time.

The fear in her eyes that morning hadn't phase me. Just being in her presence felt like cool water poured over me after days of an awful fever, and I needed _more._

The thought of it made my hands tremble from anxiety. I hoped I would never feel that powerless in my own body again. 

The worst part was that the beast who took over me was there to stay, lurking in the back of my mind. Whispering inner thoughts to me that I had little control over. 

There was one positive to it all. I had mustered the courage to write a heartfelt letter to Denis, asking if she would want to see me again. The next afternoon, I had a short letter addressed to me.

_"Dear Benoit,_

_I_ _can't wait. I'll see you in two days._

_-Denis"_

It was to the point, but it was all that I needed to hear.

Honestly, I'm not sure how long I could stay away even if she hadn't replied. My instincts had me worrying about her more than ever. 

Part of me was disappointed that she was not affected by the imprinting in the same way I was, but mostly I felt relief.

It meant that atleast one of us would be clear-headed when deciding whether it would work out.

I was drawn to her before, but I never could have imagined that this would happen... It was another pile of guilt on top of what I already felt. 

Her entire life was the result of shortcomings outside of her control, and I hated to think that this would be another choice taken away from her. 

I knew she would imprint soon enough, a dark part of me even relished the idea, but we had some time to make a plan of action.

Giving her that bracelet, scent marking her, and buying her those other gifts were acts of courtship. But I had gone about it the wrong way. Yes, she was receptive, but on the surface they were all just kind gestures.

That had been my primary intention, and I was happy if that's all she took it for. I would be happy just being her friend. Atleast, I hoped so.

Honest intentions didn't stop me from wanting to go about imprinting and courting properly. I hated to admit that I felt so sure of our connection that I was going to act as if it was an inevitable conclusion.

A few days had passed since my mother left to mitigate for me. Now that I had returned to some semblance of normal, I wanted it to be the first day of making it up to Denis.

Just the thought of it made me giddy... I was going to ask her out on a date. 

It was presumptuous of course. She agreed to see me, not to anything else. But I could have hope. 

Her letter sat on my desk, and I picked it up. When I did, I looked over my shoulder, as if someone would appear out of thin air to spy on me.

The coast was clear. I brought it up to my nose, and let myself get lost in the subtle notes of sandalwood she left behind.

... Coming back from my stupor, I realized that this date might be difficult to get through with a one-sided imprint.

But it would be worth it.

***

Today, instead of walking to her neigborhood, I decided it would be a treat for both of us to have the donkeys pull my mother's wagon and take us around town. 

I couldn't help being excited. Courtship was a necessary song and dance for our people as a way to prove one's ability to cherish and provide for their mate, and their future family together.

But, I had to remind myself that none of that was a guarantee from Denis. Nothing mattered more to me than her free will in the matter, and if she accepted me? Then it would all be sweeter for it.

When I pulled up to her house, the first thing I saw was her siblings chasing each other with sticks and her mother pinning clothes to a line with another woman. 

The children's play, and chatting between the women came to a stop when they noticed me on the wagon. I felt my ears burning, as it dawned on me that I was making a bit of a spectacle of myself.

The pups bolted over to me, and started climbing into the back of the wagon and petting the donkeys.

"Whoa! Their fur is weird!" The littlest one observed. The two that had climbed in the back were more interested in bouncing around and coming over to me. 

"Benoit! What are you doing here? Can you take us for a ride? Pleeeaasssee?!"

Lanette came to my rescue, snapping her fingers and barking at the children to leave the wagon alone. Once they behaved, the other woman took them inside while she came over to talk to me.

She had a smile on her face as she pat the flank of one of the donkeys and admired the polished wood of the vehicle. I felt a sense of pride in seeing her mother enjoy the transportation I was bringing for her daughter.

That was zapped away when she turned a stern gaze to me. I gulped, wondering what I had done wrong.

She pointed a claw to my face, and spoke carefully. "I am trusting you to do right by my daughter, Benoit. No funny business, and not a hair out of place when she gets back here. I want her home tonight, you understand?"

I nodded my head quickly, "A-Absolutely ma'am, I understand you perfectly. I am going to take her to the Tianguis today, and that is all we will be doing. Not a hair out of place." I put a hand over my heart to emphasize my honesty, and I felt it pounding with fear of what this woman might do to me if anything went wrong.

Lanette's eyes scrutinized me before her face split into a huge grin, and she reached out to hold my hand and shake it. "I am happy for you, Benoit. I'm happy it's _you,_ you know?" 

I felt my heart swell with her approval. All I could do was give her a nod. 

She went into the house, and when she came back out with Denis, my senses were laser focused on her.

Denis gave me a little smile as she came over and crawled up to the spot next to me on the wagon. I could sense that she was nervous, and frankly so was I.

She had agreed to see me, but I was afraid that our last encounter left a lasting impression in her mind.

"Hi Benoit..."

"Hello, Denis." 

She turned her head away, but I saw the smile that she was hiding. Relieved that she wasn't scared of me, I got the donkeys going and we made our way to the Tianguis.

***

It was crowded when we got there, with carts and Coyotes on foot taking up most of the paths between vendors. Denis scooted closer to me, a little overwhelmed by all the commotion.

The beast was pleased to know that we were a protector for her, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She wasn't used to places like this.

All around us, vendors were set up on carpets stacked with goods, or under tents with tables piled high, and there were even some buildings for little restaurants. 

Music flitted through the air, and small crowds were gathered around dancers. It was a lot to take in for her.

I guided the donkeys through the paths, and waited for something to catch her eye before we stopped.

Her eyes darted around, until they fell on a tent with its tables full of stones, crystals, and jewelry. I noticed how they lingered before she looked away to start fiddling with the sleeves of her shirt.

I knew she wasn't going to ask for me to stop, so I took it upon myself. I gave her a hand in getting down, and I could sense the excitement she tried to hide.

The inventory of the tent was varied, but it was all centered around non-precious stones fashioned into bracelets, necklaces, earrings, or just as stand-alone pieces to purchase.

We were followed by the vendor, who put on all their charm to try to start a sale with us.

"Welcome beautiful young lady, thank you for stopping by! I'll show you anything you want to see. Look here," he held up a necklace made with circular stone beads. "These are rose quartz. I believe they would look wonderful with your sandy coat, dear." He smiled at the both of us. "They say rose quartz is a symbol of love! It's a perfect gift for your date."

Her eyes sparkled at the opaque pink stones as he held them up, and her tail wagged slowly behind her. Both of us shared a nervous look when he mentioned a date, and I was caught in her gaze until she looked away. 

"We're j-just looking, sir." She said, almost sad, and began walking around the tables looking at the other wares.

The vendor didn't let up, waiting until she was out of earshot to whisper to me. "Here, I'll give you a deal. If you buy this necklace, I'll throw in a matching bracelet for half the price."

I glanced at Denis to make sure she wasn't watching before slipping him the coins. He returned with the items in a paper bag, and I went to collect her so we could move on.

Reluctantly, she followed me back to the wagon. 

"That stuff was pretty cool, huh? I've never seen anything like it." She said.

"What did you think of the necklace he showed us?" I asked.

Her ears perked up in excitement. "Oh! It was really pretty. I wish I could've bought it." 

"Really? Well then, it's a good thing I did." I told her, pulling the bag from my pocket with a toothy grin.

She looked at me in shock, opening the bag to see both the bracelet and the necklace, then gasped in horror. "Y-You didn't! Benoit, we should take these back. You didn't have to do that!"

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me. "Non-refundable, Denis! I guess you'll just have to accept the gift." I teased.

Her ears flattened back in frustration, but she held the bag close to her chest. I knew that she was afraid to accept the gift, but she enjoyed it all the same.

"If you want, you can put them on now."

She seemed lost for words. I could hear her heart beat a little faster at the words. I hoped that meant she was flattered.

After a few moments, she seemed to calm down enough to put on the gifts. The vendor was right, they did match her light fur nicely.

Once the necklace and bracelet were on, she smiled. "Thank you very much..."

I returned the smile. Seeing her decorated with the stones, and the leather bracelet I had given her before, made me want to puff up with pride. All of them were tokens of my affection.

Next, I stopped by a food vendor for us to have some lunch. She was selling roasted ears of corn, with some sauces and cheese spread over the cob. I bought two, and two large bottles of juice for us to drink to beat the heat.

Nearby were some benches, and we sat across from each other to enjoy our treats.

Denis was skeptical of the corn at first, but after the first bite, she began to dig in. 

"Denis, I want to ask you... Is there anything that you need at home? I would be happy to help you get whatever it may be."

She paused, and seemed to think for a moment, before shaking her head. "No, no. I couldn't ask you to do that. You've done enough for me today."

'It sounded like they did need help, she was just too modest.' 

I hated thinking of her going without because she was afraid to accept someone else's generosity.

I straightened up, and gave her a very serious look. "Please, I know that I'm taking you away from a day of hunting for your family. I want to make up for that."

I hoped that the phrasing would make it seem less like an act of charity, and she would let some of her walls down.

At first, she looked back at me and searched my face. I wasn't sure what she was trying to read from me, but it seemed to relax her.

"If... If I could bring home some bags of ingredients for my mother, that would be a big help." 

_Yes!_ I wanted to shout. It felt like a small victory.

It was strange. Before, I had been so careful in hiding my thoughts and feelings from her. I was the same way with everyone. But since my rut, I was shocked at how much of myself I wanted to give to Denis. I didn't want to hide anymore.

She had already seen me at my weakest moment, so it didn't feel like I had anything to be scared of now. And if she was to be my mate, I had to prove my worth.

"Of course. If it makes it easier, I will wait for you to do your shopping, and you let me know when you need me to pay." It must be nerve-wracking to have someone hovering over you while you figured out a new place.

She smiled and nodded her head before diving back in to her meal. 

In that moment, I had to admit to myself that I was weak to my hormones as my eyes raked over her, and I focused my nose to her scent.

Before the rut, I knew what her scent was like. But now there was something new, almost like I could smell or taste a deeper layer that had been hidden before.

It changed when her face changed, when her body was reacting to the situation, and I knew that it was her emotions that I was picking up on.

Now that I could focus on it, I smelled her anxiety. Her uncertainty. But she was happy, and that added a sweet smell to the usual sandalwood. It made me smile, and I hid it behind my food.

Today she was wearing a white collared shirt, with long sleeves, and a long skirt. It was a little strange, given the heat outside, but she looked nice. Especially with her new jewelry.

She didn't make a spectacle of herself, and part of me feared that it was because she wanted to fade into the background and go unnoticed. _'My mate should be proud of her beauty.'_ That inner voice whispered.

I jumped when I realized she was staring back at me, too. "Is there something on my face?" She asked.

How cute. I shook my head, and she just seemed more confused at that. "Well then, what are you looking at me for?"

"... I'm just looking."

She squinted her eyes. "Well, stop it."

I was surprised at the hostility, but I did as she asked. Maybe I was crowding her too much. 

With a little huff, she stood up to throw away her trash, and marched off to a produce vendor without another word.

Now that there was some distance between us, I mentally berated myself. 'I'm being creepy. I need to get a grip before I push her away.'

She had picked up a canvas bag from the stack of them that was offered to carry goods, and was inspecting the different kinds of fruits, herbs, vegetables, and nuts on display.

Crates full of bananas, mangoes, avocados, citrus fruits, tomatoes, onions, and potatoes were stuffed along a wide display. People were so packed in to it, that sometimes it was hard to see where she had gone.

That made me nervous, but I fought the instinct to run over and make sure she was okay. I was too overbearing today. Too unlike myself.

She popped out of the crowd a few minutes later, and beckoned me over to pay for the goods. Once they were placed in the wagon, she gave me a quick thanks before running off to another display. 

This one had lizards, rabbits, chickens, and even cuts of some larger animals hanging from their sign, or placed in beds of salt to preserve them.

She was much further away from me than before, but I could still make her out in the crowd. One of the butchers was preparing some of the cuts for her and packing then in bags of salt, when I noticed someone hovering in the same tent. Mostly he was browsing, but seemed to keep glancing at Denis.

It put me on edge. He was a young male, nothing to write home about. But then a new Coyote came over to him, and he pointed out Denis while whispering something to his friend.

Were they going to try to rob her? Were they making fun of her? What if they did something worse to her, who seemed to be out there all by herself?

The beast in me was foaming at the mouth, but I put him as far back into my mind as I could. I had been hovering too much, and doing too much today. I refused to act out irrationally before there was even a problem.

But then they started to move closer to her, staying just a few feet away and exchanging dark looks with each other.

I stood up from the bench and walked closer to the tent. Not too close, but not as far as I was before. Neither of the men, nor Denis, had noticed me come over.

After a little while of their dance around Denis, they were standing on either side of her and blocking her way out.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before. Are you from a different village?" One of them asked.

Denis jumped out of her skin, and looked around to see if he may have been asking someone else. She clutched her shopping bag closer to her, and said nothing in reply. Her eyes were cast onto the ground.

The other friend chimed in. "We could show you around if you want. We know all the best spots to have a little fun." His lips curled up at the last part, and they both moved in closer.

"Please, go away." Denis squeaked out, hugging herself tightly as they invaded more of her space.

"C'mon, we just want to have a little fun with you, _sexy."_ The first guy purred.

That was it. My vision went red, and my ears were ringing as rage and adrenaline filled my veins.

When I came to, the guys were on the ground with claw marks on their faces and arms. I was sucking in big gulps of air from exertion, and Denis had her arms around my chest from behind, trying to pull me back.

Everyone nearby had stopped to stare at the spectacle, but I couldn't find it in me to care. 'They were trying to take my mate.' The beast hissed, and I agreed with him.

The second of the guys spit out some blood, and bared his teeth at me. "Motherfucker! You should stay out of it!"

I tried to lunge, but Denis held me in place. Before I could stop the words, they were spat out of my mouth. "She's _mine!"_

He wasn't phased. "She isn't mated, so she's not your's, asshole!"

I kicked sand into his face, and he threw himself off the ground and ran towards me. Denis' grip on me left as she ducked somewhere else for cover. 

I brought a fist up and felt his jaw pop from the force of my punch. He yelped, recoiling, but his friend crawled over and tried to drag me to the ground.

I was about to stomp into his skull until an older coyote with a whistle came through, distracting us from our fight. He swung around a wooden cane, threatening us with it and using it to create distance.

"What the _HELL_ do you boys think you're doing?" He demanded.

All three of us avoided his gaze, and didn't give him an answer.

_"WELL?"_ I saw him look around to take in the scene, and we both noticed Denis cowering behind two barrels of salt. He pinched the bridge of his snout, and turned to us again. "All of this blood over a girl? You meatheads need a better outlet." 

The two young men started shouting accusations at me of starting the fight, and I shouted back at them until the whistle was blown again and the security guard put his cane against my chest to keep me away from the guys.

"That's _ENOUGH!_ Miss," he turned to Denis, "Do you know any of these young men?"

She slowly straightened up, brushing off her shirt and picking up her shopping bag as she nodded and pointed to me. "Y-Yes, we just need to finish up our shopping s-sir..."

He nodded. "I'll stay here until you finish. And you boys," he waved the cane at the other two, "need to find somewhere else to lick your wounds."

I was mortified by my outburst. It was the second time that I had acted like a wild animal in front of Denis, and I felt like I had ruined what might have been a good day. But, who knows what those guys had in mind?

_'Probably the same things that you think about doing to her.'_ The beast said. I clenched my fist, and swallowed my shame. It was right, and I felt disgusted to be no better than those mongrels. 

_'She's **mine'.**_ The outburst kept echoing in my head, and I was deeply ashamed of my lack of control.

I took out my coin purse and paid for Denis. The guard escorted us to our wagon, and advised that we leave so another fight didn't break out.

Denis was antsy and looking over her shoulders for the men, and it felt horrible to know that our day had ended so badly.

Loading up the wagon and jumping on, I directed the donkeys out of the Tianguis. It wasn't until we were on empty desert road that I spoke up.

"I'm sorry about today Denis, I'll take you home now."

Her head whipped back to look at me in shock. "You're sorry? You saved me! Those guys were creeps!" She exclaimed, and I was pleasantly surprised. Apparently she didn't think I was a meathead, like the guard called me.

"It's too early to go home, my mom wasn't expecting me back until dark."

Was this really happening? I felt so elated to know she wanted to finish the day with me. "Where should we go?" I asked her.

She looked around for a moment before shrugging. "It's hot out... Do you know if there's any place we could go swimming?"

"Actually, I do." I replied. There were some private lakes that were seasonally stocked for fishing in my area of the village, but they were open all year round.

She seemed happy with that answer, and so we headed off.

***

On the ride over to the lake, and even after opening the large gate with a key from my mother's collection that I kept with me, it hadn't occurred to me until Denis and I were standing at the little dock that we didn't have any clothes to swim in.

We stood there awkwardly, not really looking at each other because we both knew our only option.

Finally, she spoke up. "Um... I could get into the water first? You'd just have to look away while I... Uh... Y'know..."

God, she was so adorable. I nodded quickly and turned around, putting my paws over my eyes for good measure. We were going to have to swim in our underwear.

Despite not being able to see, I could still hear the rustle of her clothes as she undid the buttons of her shirt.

I took my breaths carefully, slowly, and tried to stay calm. 'This is nothing. Just my friend. She's the same Denis, even without her clothes on.' I told myself, over and over. 

It felt like static was crackling through the air between us, knowing that she was exposing herself behind me.

I refused to believe I was like those greasy men at the Tianguis, but the beast within wanted to run to her and put his teeth on her throat, and his claws over her fur. I swallowed thickly, and ignored the pressure and tingling in my gut.

To control myself, I put it into the perspective of my rut. That experience was nothing like what I was feeling right now, and I was the one who had power over my hormones.

When I heard the water start to slosh as she stepped in, I chanced a glance over there. She smiled at me, neck-deep in the water, and gave me the go ahead to join her.

I quickly pulled my shirt over my head, and I was just unbuttoning my pants when I felt the fur on the back of my neck stand up. 

_'She was watching me.'_ I observed, and I scented the air as I pulled my pants down.

I mostly smelled the cool water and damp earth around the lake, but beneath it was her sandalwood scent, and something new that was delicious and musky. It made my mouth water. I took the chance to turn around and catch her looking at me, but all I caught was the last second of her turning her attention anywhere else.

The new scent lingered, and it even seemed to grow as I walked into the water towards her. It sparked a hunger inside of me that I had been so ready to leave behind with the rut.

She was looking over at me, kicking her legs idly to keep her balance in the water. In the back of my mind, I was aware of the drool threatening to drip from my jaws, the way my eyes were zeroed in on her with a fiery energy. 

Once I was in to my neck, I felt myself get lost in that scent, neither of us able to look away from the other. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of it, savoring the flavor on my tongue.

The spell was broken when a sudden torrent of water shot out at my face.

I spluttered, wiping off my eyes and looking at her accusingly. Her response was to slam her hand back in the water and splash with another wave at my face.

Laughter tore out of me, and I accepted the challenge by creating a bigger wave to splash her with.

She screeched and cackled, and we threw splashes at each other until she screamed _'uncle'._

Trying to catch her breath from giggling, she said "This is so much fun!"

I laughed back, and gave the water a softer push for a tiny splash that barely reached her. "I'm glad you think so."

Her body floated up until she was laying on her back, kicking lazily under the water with her eyes trained on the sky.

I averted my gaze as some of her torso was hugged by the water where it broke the surface, and began to swim idly as a distraction.

She seemed so relaxed as she floated. I felt responsible for some of that ease, helping her make sure her family was fed for atleast a few days, and that she was kept safe at the market.

We were both happy. I had given her gifts, proven my strength against those men, and she was taken care of. She didn't mind seeing that angry side of me.

I swam over to her, and she just turned to me with a smile when I came close.

The sun was setting over us, and she was breathtaking in the golden light.

Tentatively, I reached for her paw that was floating at the surface. She didn't flinch away when I grabbed it.

I had never seen her so at peace. I couldn't help it as I brought her paw to my lips and placed a careful kiss on the back.

When I opened my eyes and searched for her reaction, she was staring at me with a tiny smile on her face.

"So... Does this count as a date...?" I asked, putting my heart on my sleeve.

She considered my question for a moment, before turning back with a wider grin. "Yes. I think it does."

***

I had her back home later than I had intended, and Lanette was waiting with her hands on her hips. Whatever reprimands she may have had died when Denis pulled the produce bags out of the wagons and handed them to her.

I saw tears form in Lanette's eyes, and she came to me to give me a tight hug.

"Thank you, Benoit... Thank you so much." she whispered to me before letting go and taking the bags into the house.

Denis came back over, hands behind her back, looking expectant.

I stood before her, scratching the back of my head as a way to distract from the knots in my stomach. 

Bravely, she took a few steps closer until we were almost nose-to-nose. 

"I had a great time with you tonight." She said, looking up at me through her pretty eyelashes.

My eyes fluttered closed as I took in her warm presence and her scent. It felt like my body was on autopilot as I went to press my nose into her neck.

I was emboldened by how she tilted her head up to reveal her pulse to me.

Placing my hand on her shoulder, I took in deep breaths that trailed up to the bottom of her ear. I felt her shiver, and pulled her to my chest.

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I smelled that sweet musk again as I scented her neck. I rubbed the side of my face against her throat and marked her with my own scent.

A little gasp left her, and she breathed it in deeply. This moment felt so perfect. I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into the sensitive place where her neck met her shoulder, and so I ghosted over it with my teeth.

Suddenly, she pulled away. The dread of rejection started to build up until she grabbed the side of my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

I melted into that sweet kiss, feeling as though my feet had lifted from the ground. I chased after the feeling, kissing her a few more times before she pulled back with a laugh.

".... Goodnight. Thank you for the date. I'll see you soon for more hunting lessons?" She asked, voice thick from what I hoped was the same kinds of emotions I was having.

All I could do was nod, battling the fire inside of me that begged to pull her close, kiss her again, and _t_ _ake her._

She smiled and put a gentle kiss on my cheek before running inside of her hut.

I reached up to touch the spot she had kissed, stunned in my place. That moment we shared had been electrifying. I shook my head to clear it and got back on the wagon to make the journey back to my home. A stupid grin was plastered on my face for the entire ride.


	12. Dance of Birth

Today was a special day in our village, and everyone was lively in their efforts to participate.

Every February, there was a ritual performed to celebrate the peak of mating season for our people. The season began in January, and ended in March. February was the ideal time for couples to create new life, and the new year's pups were expected to arrive in April or May.

It was called The Dance of Birth.

My family was one of hundreds who flocked to the village's central valley to partake in the festivities. 

As we approached, the rhythms of hand drums, tambourines, guitars, and the howls and barks of the talented musicians filled the air. 

The five of us held each other's paw, creating a chain so that no one was lost in the crowd. At some point, we would meet up with Benoit and his mother. She lead the group that created the costumes and props for the dancers, so she would be preoccupied with preparing the performance.

The festival began early in the morning, and the dance would occur at noon when the Sun was strongest in the sky. It was also the hottest time of the day, but our dedication to withstand it was part of the festival because it showed our commitment to the Sun.

Once we gained entrance to the valley, I was tasked with babysitting my siblings while my mother took an offering to the great sandstone effigy of the Sun to bless our family with wealth.

I felt like the offerings were fruitless, but my mother often reminded me of the little blessings we received. When I had a particularly successful hunt, when one of the pups recovered from a cold, when we received gifts from neighbors. These were all fruits of faith in her eyes.

I stood and watched as the three pups surrounded a magician, enraptured in his tricks.

He pulled a coin out from behind Marione's ear, and turned it into a rose. I couldn't help but grin at the way her face lit up in astonishment. Sadly, we didn't have any tips to put into the bucket he had next to him.

I could see Antoine's brain at work, trying to figure out the man's tricks. The magician seemed to notice as well. "A magician never tells his secrets!" He exclaimed proudly, and the other children gasped in wonder. Antoine just stuck out his tongue and trotted back over to my side.

"Denis, do think he's really magic?" He asked. I stifled a laugh behind my hand, glancing over to make sure no one was watching before shaking my head in response.

Some of the tension left his little shoulders, and he sighed in relief. "Good, 'cause I was starting to feel kinda stupid." 

I pulled him in for a hug. "No Antoine, asking questions instead of believing everything you're told makes you smart." I assured him. He smiled into my shirt and squeezed me tight.

Eventually, he and I became bored and we pulled our sisters away from the act. They pouted, but willingly linked hands again as I led them over to another performer.

This time, a carver caught my eye, and we stopped there. She was hunched on the ground over a table, whittling away at a bone. Behind her, there were displays of bone jewelry and even some large skulls that were carved into shapes, beads, or had designed etched into their surfaces.

The kids didn't seem to impressed, but I was captivated by the beauty of her works, and the focus that she had on the piece before her. Some people were asking her questions about her prices, what animals the bones were from, and she answered them between her work.

That gave me the confidence to speak up with my own question. "What is your favorite piece?"

She stopped her work, and looked up at me with a curious gaze. I was afraid that she was going to chastise me, but her smile quelled my fears. 

Her paw reached up underneath her shirt, and pulled out a talisman. It was a little shocking, as it was the skull of a large bird with a rope braided around the beak and head to create the necklace. Even from a distance, I could see that there was an array beautiful carvings laid into the surface.

She stroked the top of it fondly, smiling to herself. Everyone was tuned in, sensing that there was great importance to this item. "This isn't one of my works, but it was given to me by one of the masters of my craft. It's a hawk, to symbolize the keen eye that I had for detail... A graduation present, of sorts." 

We were all touched by the trinket's story. She continued, "It was one of the last trophies from the Huntsman before his disappearance, and to me it is priceless."

I was floored. Benoit's father had been revered as a pinnacle of our community, but it was easy to forget the way he had touched all of our lives when he was no longer there.

I thought of my father's field guide, my most treasured item of his, and I understood exactly what that skull meant to her.

The crowd sprang up in applause, moved by her words, and she smiled brightly as she slipped the skull back under her shirt. She began her ministrations of the bone on the table once again, and I moved my way to the front of her table to get a better look. 

"Now this," she said as she pulled a length of thin leather from a sack below her, "is carved from the tooth of a cow. It's appropriate for today, as the cow symbolized fertility and femininity. However, the cow also symbolizes selflessness, and potential." She explained as she wrapped the tooth in leather, and braided it into a short strap. 

Her eyes met mine, and as she finished her braiding, she beckoned me over. I was shocked, everyone's eyes turning to me, but I found the courage to take the last steps to her table.

"For your wonderful question, and the fond memories it gave me, this is my gift to you, dear." She proclaimed. 

Suddenly, she dropped her voice to a whisper and I had to lean closer to hear her. "I learned the leather work from your father." My eyes widened, and she chuckled. "You have those same bright, intelligent eyes that he had. Please accept my gift, and my thanks to your family."

I was speechless, tears forming in my eyes as she tied the delicate piece to my wrist. I held it up to inspect it, and saw delicate carvings of the desert landscape wrapped around the entire molar. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever received.

"Thank you," I managed to choke out. "What's your name?" 

She smiled sweetly. "Joyceline." She introduced herself with a handshake, before breaking the spell by standing up and brushing the bone dust off of her lap.

After that touching display, the crowd was eager to purchase some of her wares, seeing more value in the works of a student of the Huntsman.

When I got back to my siblings, they oo'ed and aa'ed at the bracelet.

We walked around for a while longer, before the excitement in the air was stilled by the sound of a lone drum.

On a large stage, two Coyotes stood before an amorous drum wearing only loincloths, wielding sticks that they were using to drum out a steady and dramatic beat.

The performance was about to start. Time had been lost to me watching the Carver, and I hurried my siblings and I through the crowd to find my mother.

I found her easily, by the front of the stage standing with Benoit and Julianne. My siblings ran to her side, and I took my place next to Benoit.

He leaned over to me, and whispered "Funny meeting you here." I scoffed at him and slapped his arm playfully. 

His eyes focused on the new bracelet around what used to be my bare wrist, next to the one that wore the bracelets he had gifted me. I could see a suspicious look in his eyes. _Jealousy_ is what it was. I felt giddy, knowing that he cared enough to be jealous.

"One of the carvers was a student of our fathers, and she gave me a gift to thank my family." His eyes softened at that, but then he became confused. 

"My father didn't really have a lot of students... What was her name?" He asked.

"Joyceline," I said, hoping I had remembered correctly. I started to worry when he started laughing. "What's so funny about that?"

He took a deep breath to calm the laughter. "Oh, nothing! It's just that, she's my aunt."

The realization smacked me in the face. I hadn't known that his father had a sister who lived in the village, and I would have never expected to meet her that way even if I had!

Before, I could reply, the rhythmic drumming stopped, and the dancers began to take the stage.

They were all naked, for two reasons. The dance was made to represent the naked beginnings of life, and it is a way to thank our ancestors, who wore no clothes and walked on all fours, for our lives today.

Some dancers had props. Sculptures of babies made out of clay, wrapped in sheets and carried on their backs the way that newborn pups are carried by their mothers.

They began dancing, and the music picked up. From the left, the line of dancers started with a woman with a clay pup carried on her front, to symbolize the pregnant belly. This progressed to the next woman laying curled up on the ground, to one who was crawling, one who was stumbling on their legs, until the last one began walking. 

They danced like this in a circle around the stage, creating a loop of birth, growing up, creating new life, and starting over again. Occassionally, the dancers who were representing the pups would sing out in shrill voices. The wailing of children. A sound I was all too familiar with, with two little sisters and a brother.

I glanced at Benoit, and felt a blush creep up my neck. When I had watched the performance in years past, I had always thought of my mother with her swollen belly, and the sleepless nights helping her while my stepfather was nowhere to be found. 

It used to make bile rise up in my throat, because I remembered the misery and loneliness of raising the pups by ourselves.

Now that I was older, I could begin to put myself in the situation on the stage. I could imagine myself in Benoit's home, taking a little pup of our own on a ride in the wagon to see the countryside. 

But I was afraid. What if he abandoned me like my stepfather did to my mother? Only coming around for her heats until she no longer had any to share with him?

Or worse, what if we started a happy life and he vanished into thin air like my father? Just disappearing, leaving more questions than answers for his family.

My blush was gone. I was simply staring at him, or maybe it was more like I was staring _through_ him. He noticed me looking, and reached down to hold my hand. I turned my eyes back up at the dancers, squeezing his hand firmly. But, it did nothing to ease the hole I suddenly felt in my heart.


	13. Heat of the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter contains sexual content! In fact, that is the bulk of the chapter. Some important details are written into it, but they will be explained later if you would like to skip.)

The desert was quiet at night. I needed it, considering the noise that was taking over my brain. Since the festival that morning, I hadn't been able to shake my worries and it robbed me of sleep.

I was scared of having a bad life, and I was scared of having a good life, too. Mostly, I was afraid of living up to expectations. Having a mate, popping out pups, and then fading into monotony.

Ever since I was small, I've had big dreams of seeing the world just as my father did. There were a few Field Guides published before the native copy that I possessed, and he died while working on a new one with Benoit's dad.

The Northeastern Field Guide, as written by my father Leonardo, would never see the light of day. But my dream was to locate it, and finish it. Maybe somehow, I could find his remains and give him a proper burial.

I covered my face with my hands and cried. Everything felt so impossible, hope felt impossible when every day seemed like it could be the last.

My tears were abruptly dried as my ears picked up the unmistakable sound of a quiet guitar. Fear took over, realizing I wasn't alone.

If I could hear them, there was no way they didn't hear me. I wasn't far from the village, and I assumed that maybe it was a musician who had come out to collect their thoughts just as I was doing.

Nonetheless, I tucked in my ears and my tail and dropped low to my belly, crawling until I could hear the music more clearly. Once it was nearby, and I began to see the light of a fire, I ducked behind a large rock to peek around for a better look.

I was shocked. My people had tan coats with minimal dappling to blend into the desert. My mother was from a central place in the country, where the land was flat grassy plains, and so her pattern was a light, sandy beige all over. She had passed this on to me.

This stranger had a pattern I had never seen before. He was speckled with gray and tan, but most of his undercoat was a dark black. He was definitely a Coyote, but where he may have come from was a mystery. We didn't get a lot of foreign visitors to our village.

He strummed away at his red stained guitar, eyes closed in thought. His camp was small with a pot over a fire, a bed roll, and strange tools like a pickaxe and a shovel next to a large bag that must have held more supplies.

I felt a heat in my stomach as I watched him. I had never felt the sensation as strong as that before, just a hint of it when I kissed Benoit. The stranger was incredibly handsome to me, but he was still suspicious. I couldn't become distracted.

His fingers missed a string on the guitar, and he put his nose to the air.

_'Oh shit',_ I thought, ducking my head back behind the rock. 'He knows I'm here.' I felt embarassed that the sparks in my belly didn't go away despite my fear of being attacked.

I heard him set the guitar down, and he began to pace the area. The heat was spreading throughout my body rapidly, like a flu was striking me down. But I felt a tingling stir inside of me, unlike any sickness I had before.

I my limbs started to become heavy, and I struggled to remain stiff and silent. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

The sounds of the sand shifting under his paws came extremely close, until it stopped entirely.

Once I noticed that he had stopped for a suspicious amount of time, I slowly peeked around the rock again to see if he had returned to the fire. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Then, I heard his voice.

"I can _smell_ you, little one. Do you like what you see?" He had climbed on to the rock above me, and caught me by surprise.

I was mortified when the only noise I could muster was a pitiful whine. His voice was so confident and smooth, and it _did things to me._ I began panting, and clenched my legs together. Something was horribly, horribly wrong with me. I should be terrified, I should be screaming or running from this mysterious stranger with his filthy words.

He was looking at me with a devilish grin. "What are you doing out here, spying on me, with a scent so delicious?"

I whined again, before turning and trying to crawl away. My arms and legs were shaking underneath me, and I began to sob when I realized how pathetic I must look.

I remembered those boys in the market, and how they spoke to me in that disgusting way. This time, I was completely helpless. Another sob wracked through me because I would rather be dead than find out what this stranger would do to me.

I didn't see it, but his demeanor had quickly changed from smug to concerned.

His arms wrapped around me from behind, and I was lifted off the ground. Everywhere I was touched felt like my skin had been set on fire. I let out a traitorous noise of pleasure against my will, despite the tears that kept flowing.

Maybe he was a demon, and had cast an awful curse on me. Now he would take me away and feast on my flesh.

Instead, I was laid down on his bed roll as he shushed me, and placed a hand on my forehead in the same way my mother always did when I was sick.

My voice scared me when I managed to speak, croaking like a frog. "W-What's happening? What did you do to me...?"

His eyes widened, and he put his hands up defensively. "I didn't do anything to you. I think we met in the wrong place, definitely at the wrong time." He left my side to reach a waterskin he kept nearby, and I whined at the loss of contact. He returned quickly, and held my head up to give me water.

After making sure I drank, he started asking questions. "What's your name? How old are you?"

I felt my head clear ever-so-slightly from the water, so I was able to answer. "Denis... I'm twenty."

I saw his eyes widen at my answer. "Well, what about you...?" I asked.

He cleared his throat, looking away from me now. "Anders. I'm twenty-seven... Has this ever happened to you before?"

I shook my head, and gasped as I felt a new fire licking up between my legs, and then the depraved sensation of some kind of drool running out of me. I wished that I could die right there from the shame. When I looked back at Anders, he was completely still, but I could see that he was panting deeply.

I tried to roll away, the only thing I could get my body to do, but he put a tense hand on my shoulder to roll me back. I started to cry again. "P-Please don't look at me... Please go away. I don't know what's h-happening." I pleaded with him.

He sighed deeply, and then reached out to pet the fur behind my ear. My body moved on its own, and my head turned so I could rub my face into his hand, and press my nose against his wrist to drink in his scent.

I couldn't place the smell. It was like rain, with something fresh and sweet mixed in. It filled my brain, and I couldn't find it in me to care when I outright moaned.

"Denis!" He gasped, and my name never sounded so good until he said it. I reached out for him, to grab his shirt and pull him closer. I wanted him all over me.

Everything came to a halt when he growled and ripped my hands away.

I was scared I had angered him, hell I was scared of how quickly I went from begging him to stop to wanting his touch. His face softened and his ears lowered as I was coming back to reality.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I don't want to take advantage of you." I began to protest, but he put up a paw to silence me. "This is the first time you've gone into heat, isn't it?"

_Of course._ How could I have been so blind? I nodded my head. I was ashamed at how obvious it should have been. But it came on so suddenly.

He nodded his head as well. "That's what I thought. Well... if you had to be caught in the desert in heat by anyone, I'm glad it was me."

He was right. If it had been a younger man, who knows what might have happened?

Anders hugged his knees to his chest. "It is difficult... I wasn't lying when I said you smell good." He flashed me a grin. Heat or no heat, that smile would have had me weak in the knees. 

"... So do you." I admitted shyly, and he chuckled.

"Thanks... But, I am worried. I don't have any medicine for you. It's dangerous to go through this process without a mate, or without medicine to calm the fever."

Oh god. So I _was_ going to die, just not from shame.

"Do you have a mate?" He asked. I shook my head. The last person I wanted to see me like this was Benoit.

He shuddered when I said no, and he closed his eyes as he took in a few deep breaths. "That was a stupid question... You don't have a mark. I hate to admit it, but it's getting harder to control myself the longer I'm near you."

My eyes followed as he moved a hand to his pants, and adjusted himself. There was a noticeable lump there, but he shifted his legs to hide it. It made my throat dry, knowing he was so close to me while in that state.

I knew that he saw me look, and he turned away, trying to continue. "Is it possible for me to take you to a hospital?" He asked, trying to help.

My mind went back to when I had been bitten, and how Benoit had carried me on his back. Being pressed that close together for a couple of miles sounded like torture. I shook my head.

Maybe there was a way. I remembered my whistle, but once again I knew that I didn't want Benoit to find me like this, especially with a stranger. He would kill Anders. Even if we could make it to a hospital, I had to admit that part of me didn't want to.

I wanted to know what that bulge felt like. I knew it would make the pain go away. More fluid leaked from me, and I moaned quietly as I watched him.

He gritted his teeth. "Do you know what will happen if you stay here? Making those noises, looking at me like that?" His voice was shaking.

Feeling brave, and desperate to stop the aching in my belly, I nodded shyly.

In my right mind, I would be scared. Would it hurt? Would I get pregnant? How would Benoit feel? What would I tell my mother?

I still asked myself those questions, but it was impossible to care. My body wanted one thing.

Anders was still holding himself back. I was so frustrated, that I pushed myself up to get closer. He groaned, and protested even as he rubbed his cheek against mine. "Denis, tell me to stop. Please. I'll leave, and you can stay here until I find help..."

I crawled fully into his lap, and sat with my dripping core over his own arousal. Only our clothes were between us now.

When he grabbed my hips and grinded into me, I let out another moan right into his ear.

That broke him, and he pushed me down and rushed to undress both of us.

I took in the sight of him before he pressed our bodies together again. He was so handsome, and he was all over me... I gasped when I felt a burning heat touch my entrance, and looked down to see his cock. I had never seen one in this way before, and I felt myself clench with anticipation as he rubbed it against me.

Once more, he tried to ask me to stop this. But now that it was happening, it was the only thing I wanted. "I don't want to do anything you'll regret. We're not thinking clearly... We're rushing this too much."

His advice fell on deaf ears. _"Please?"_ I begged. That was all it took, and we both moaned as he pressed in. He felt like a hot poker inside of me, and I felt sweet relief as I was stretched so wonderfully. I couldn't stop my moaning and begging as he fucked into me, panting in my ear and placing teasing nips on my neck. 

I wrapped my arms and legs around him, and exposed my throat. I didn't want him to mate me, but my body was offering it. He knew better, and never bit any deeper. When my mind was clear, I would be thankful that he had enough control to atleast hold back from that.

As the heat and pressure built up inside of me, our moans grew louder and his pace quickened.

Somewhere deep in my brain, I was horrified at the idea of him not pulling out, but my legs locked around his middle to keep him from leaving.

He growled with wild abandon when my legs tightened around him, and he pushed as deep inside as possible while he worked himself in and out.

When he stayed so deep, barely pulling out as he moved, he kept hitting a spot inside of me that mounted my pleasure until it finally broke free. I beared down tightly to keep him inside of me as my orgasm hit, and his name was sung from my lips.

Another orgasm hit me as he pulled my arm away and sank his teeth into my wrist, instead of my throat, and he bottomed out with a primal groan.

I was in a haze as I felt the flood of a white-hot sensation inside, and I was stretched impossibly wide by something growing at the base of his cock.

Some other part of anatomy that was never explained to me.

I caught my breath, and after a moment of lying there together, I tried to push him off so I could get some water. He didn't budge, but laughed at me instead.

"Oh no..." he chuckled between gulps of air. "You don't know what that is, do you?"

I shook my head. "I don't care, I'm thirsty."

He laughed again, trying to reach out to his waterskin for me. We both gasped when he did. I felt a tug from the mass inside of me refusing to budge, and it made my skin sting from the pulling. 

We were locked together by whatever it was. It was embarassing, but we scooted together to reach the water.

Our brains were a little clearer after our orgasms, and I bit my lip as the reality started to hit me. "I can't believe it... I was a virgin. I have a boyfriend... I think? We went on one date. And my mother," I choked up, "my mother already takes care of four kids. I don't know what she would do if I got pregnant." I felt so awful. I made a huge mistake. I couldn't stop myself when I began to cry.

Anders hugged me close and pet my hair as I cried. "I'm sorry," he began. "I should have controlled myself... I didn't want to take advantage of you."

I shook my head, and cried harder. "I'm so _stupid!"_

He shushed me again. "You're not stupid... O-On the bright side, most of the time, you don't get pregnant on your first heat."

It didn't calm me down. With my luck, I'd be the exception.

"Y-You bit me. Are we mated now?"

He sucked in a breath, but shook his head. "I don't think so. But... It's... something. I'm so sorry. Goddamnit." He growled, and he tried to pull out of me again. I yelped when it hurt me, and he sighed. "It can't be helped... We have to wait for it to go down."

I was confused, and started to try to push him out from inside, but I stopped when he hissed.

He took a few deep breaths, and gave me a pointed look. "It's sensitive. You're squeezing it when you do that." His point was punctuated when he throbbed inside of me. The sensation was lewd, and it made me blush. 

With nowhere else to go, he shifted us onto our sides and pulled me close. I stared at the campfire, and my head raced with worries.

"It's over now, right?" I asked. I hoped so. His voice was quiet when he answered. "... No. Your body is just resting for now."

I turned my head to look at him as best as I could, and he nuzzled into the back of my neck. Maybe to comfort me. I felt a tinge of insecurity when his cold, wet nose touched one of the bald patches there. He placed a kiss into it, and I took it as a sign that he didn't mind.

Either way, I had bigger things to worry about. How long until _it_ came back? Would we have sex again? I turned my eyes to my wrist. There was just a little blood that was drying into scabs, nothing too bad, but it was clearly a bite. It would be hard to explain. The stone bracelet on the same arm reminded me of Benoit. I felt a deep guilt for what I had done, after the time we had spent getting to know each other for the past couple of months.

Anders seemed to sense my worry, and pulled me in close. "You said you had a boyfriend... I can't apologize enough for this."

I hugged him back and just shook my head. "I don't know what to say... He's going to be heartbroken. We just found out that he, uh, imprinted."

He sucked in a breath, and I felt him tense up. 

"I know..." I said. "I feel guilty. I met some stranger here tonight and... I never would have guessed this would happen in a million years."

I felt a hot puff of air on my neck as he let out a huff. He sounded almost angry. What the hell did he have to be angry about?

"What's your problem?" I spat. He came on to me, then helped me, then came on to me again. He had no reason to be mad.

Anders shook his head. "It's... It's dumb. Can I be honest?" He asked. There was no telling what he was going to say next, but I nodded.

A few moments passed before he spoke again. "I felt a pull to you when I saw you sneaking around. I smelled _you,_ before I smelled your heat... I don't know what I'm trying to say. If someone already imprinted on you, it's impossible."

My head hurt from all these damn riddles everyone kept giving me. I growled. "What the hell do you mean? I don't even understand what the big deal is about imprinting. The Gods tell me who I'm going to be stuck with, and I just have to go along with it?"

He chuckled, and I hit him. "What the hell is so funny?!"

He laughed harder, and pulled me close as it rumbled through him. I hated him. I hated this. I wished his stupid thing would go away so I could leave.

"Imprinting isn't so bad. It's an instant, powerful attraction. Suddenly you see the one, and they're the most beautiful thing you've ever laid eyes on."

I groaned. "So you've done it? You have a mate and you still did this?!" 

He shushed me, and I tried to hit him again before he caught my wrist, and held it in the light. He was examining the bite. "Calm down. I don't have a mate. I've just heard stories. But... I have to ask. Did you feel that pull when you saw me?"

I was pissed. But admittedly, he was so handsome when I saw him. I wanted to get close to him. Maybe it was like Benoit... He imprinted, then his rut came on suddenly.

Anders took my silence as an answer, and laid a kiss on the bite mark. "I did, too." 

Catching his meaning, I yanked my hand away. "That's impossible! Benoit already imprinted on me. _You_ can't do it, too. And I definitely can't do it with you! It's gonna be him!"

As if he didn't hear the rest of what I said, he focused on one thing. "What did you say your boyfriend's name was?"

"Ben-oit." I said, sounding it out to him like he was a child.

A moment of silence passed between us, and I took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"... I don't know. But I know what I felt... Maybe you'll see him, and you'll imprint like you said. A big misunderstanding."

His voice grew quiet with his next words. "I'll leave you alone, if you don't feel the same way I feel."

I huffed. "Yeah, well, how long are we going to be stuck like this until you leave me alone?"

His voice perked up, and he chuckled. "About an hour, then it's round two."

I shrieked. "An _hour?!_ There will be no 'round two', you asshole!"

He just kept laughing, until I tried to kick at him and yanked his member. Then he snarled, and pushed me down, moving so I was on my stomach and he was pressed down on my back. In this position, I felt him press deeper, and I squeaked.

"Stop fighting, you're hurting me." he warned. Hearing his voice dripping venom into my ear should have pissed me off even more, but I felt some sparks at the display of dominance, and arched my hips up ever-so-slightly into him.

I wished that my body would make up its mind. Did it hate him or want him? He seemed to notice my reaction, and nipped behind my ear. "Does it feel good, Denis?" He purred.

I shivered. "It shouldn't..." A tiny admission. I could have lied outright, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

He started to grind into me, as best as he could, and a little moan escaped me. It felt like he was digging so deep inside.

"You can't tell me that you aren't attracted to me." He stated. I wanted to be mad, but I was getting lost in the pleasure he was giving me. I felt dirty, panting and moving with his body while he said those things to me. "It's okay if you enjoy this. We'll be here for a while."

I moaned at the thought of feeling that lava-hot pleasure I had experienced earlier all over again. "What you said about... About us imprinting isn't true." I said between gasps.

He chuckled darkly. "I never said anything about imprinting, but if that's what you think..." God he was so annoying. But he felt so good. I decided that talking was ruining things, and I let myself relax into the sensations.

***

"I'll take you to a hospital when my knot goes down."

I guess that was the name of that /thing/. I nuzzled into his chest, now that we were lying facing each other. How many times had we done it? The Sun was starting to come up, so it had to have been a few.

There was no way I wasn't pregnant. Hopefully, what he said about first heats wasn't complete bullshit. For now, I was too tired to care. 

"Is it over?" I grumbled, feeling my eyes getting heavy.

He placed a kiss over the bite on my wrist, and then another on my forehead. "I think we got it out of our systems."

"We?" I yawned. "I was the one who was in heat."

"Yes but, it's February. It made me go into rut."

I hadn't thought of that. My mind went to Benoit, out of control and locked away for a week. "But you didn't go crazy?" 

He smiled at me. "I've been through a few. It gets easier, unless you have a beautiful woman climbing on you and begging for it."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I'm going to sleep."

Anders began rubbing my back. I allowed myself to accept that it felt good, if only because of my fatigue. "Okay, I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

I didn't respond, just trying to relax. I was worn out. And, not that I wanted to admit it, but he smelled so nice. His fur was so thick and warm. I afforded myself the comfort of his scent, and started to drift off. But, I noticed a change to it starting to come on. The petrichor, and that fresh sweetness was still there, but something bitter started to come through.

_Guilt,_ an inner voice told me. I was almost shocked back out of sleep. _'How could_ _I_ _**smell** guilt?'_ I questioned, before I finally fell into a slumber.


	14. Clinical Trials

When I woke up, it was from the sound of a guitar filling the air. I could feel the heat from the midday Sun. I was outside... Why the hell was I outside?

I opened my eyes, and turned to the music. When I saw Anders lounging nearby, strumming peacefully, it all came rushing back. 

Quickly, I sat up. He glanced at me and flashed a smirk. Naked, that's right. I fell asleep naked. I curled in to cover myself and shot him a glare.

"Give me my clothes."

He nodded his head to a spot next to him where they were folded up. "Get them yourself, princess." He said, and then went back to playing as though he wasn't humiliating me.

After a few moments of glaring, I realized that he seriously expected me to get up and dress. Reluctantly, I accepted defeat and stood up.

I tried to be proud about it, to prove his teasing didn't effect me, but I lost all my bravado when I came next to him and he reached out to grab my wrist.

I wanted to yank it away, but my instincts felt differently. He kissed the bite mark he had left, and then a warmth bloomed from my arm into my body.

He said we weren't mated, but that the bite still meant something. I guess that's why he kept kissing it, and why it felt so nice when he did.

My little bubble of attraction popped when he grabbed my ass as I bent over for my clothes. He was growling in pleasure until I kicked out my leg to stop him. I was satisfied with his silence until he grabbed my leg and pulled me in, putting his face near my core.

If I wasn't already embarassed enough, my blush felt like it was about to make me burst into flames when he took a deep breath of my scent there.  
It wasn't until he licked his lips and tried to dive in to kiss that place, that I pulled away and threw my clothes on.

Once dressed, I placed my hands on my hips and stood before him. "Well? You said you would take me to the clinic."

He faked a thoughtful expression, before getting up to tower over me with a glint in his eye. I held my ground, but I had to swallow the lump in my throat that came from standing so close. 

"I did say that, huh? I will... But I want one thing from you before we go."

I bared my teeth. "You already got quite enough, didn't you?"

He didn't break his stare, instead he put his hands on my shoulders. "Kiss me first."

"What?!" 

He looked serious now. "Kiss me, and honestly tell me that you feel nothing. Kissing was the one thing we didn't do."

I tried to be angry, but my eyes went to his lips and I wet my own in secret anticipation. Another paradox, where something inside of me wanted to be near him and touch him despite my annoyance.

I sighed. "Fine, if it gets me to a doctor sooner. Asshole."

He laughed as he held my cheeks in his hands, looking deep into my eyes before he closed the gap.

I could have died right there when a moan ripped out of my throat as my lips went against his. I didn't want him to know I enjoyed it. Electricity sparked between us, and my body pressed in close. Our arms wrapped around each other as we kissed deeply.

I almost forgot why we were kissing, and tried chasing him for another one when he broke away. He bit his lip, and raised an eyebrow at me. "Well?"

I frowned. "Well, what?"

He scoffed. "You felt something special, just like I did."

I looked away. I was flattered to know he might have felt that same electricity, but that didn't mean anything. What happened was a mistake, even if my body felt differently. I took a deep breath before turning back to him.

"Nope. Not a thing." For a moment, I could swear his ears drooped before he smiled and pecked my cheek.

I was going to complain, until I saw him pick up my bag and toss it over. 

"Let's get going."

***

On the way to the clinic, my mind began to race. The further away we went from that camp, the more I realized how badly I had messed up.

I had to give them Julianne's name. She was expecting me to check-in to spend my heat there, but I was just going in to deal with the aftermath of unprotected sex and a bite.

When they collected payment, she would know something was up. And then she would tell Benoit.

My mother probably assumed that I left early to go hunting. As long as I was home tonight, I might have hope for avoiding an explanation.

I looked at the mark on my wrist. That would be harder to explain as it healed.

"Penny for your thoughts, Denis?"

"Oh, just that I'm so utterly screwed. Nothing, really." I replied sarcastically.

As we came closer to the village, I realized that Anders would stand out with his dark fur. I didn't want to be recognized with him and have questions raised.

"... I can get there by myself from here." I stated. Hopefully, he could take a hint this one time.

My hopes were crushed when he said, "I promised that I would take you."

I rolled my eyes. _Now_ he's a nice guy again. "It's not that big of a deal. I don't want people to see us and assume anything..."

Anders kept walking, but looked back at me with a raised brow. "What would they assume?" 

"Are you serious? Around here, we don't see a lot of people like you. But I grew up with them. They'll wonder why I'm all alone with a mysterious man on our way to the women's clinic. Word travels fast, Anders." 

He nodded his head. "So you're scared that your boyfriend will find out?"

I sighed. "Yes, and I'm afraid of my mother _And_ his mother."

"Well, I'm not afraid of all those people." He said playfully.

"Shut up! I have to go fix what _you_ messed up! And you don't care how it effects my life! You keep saying that you have these feelings, or whatever, but you haven't got a clue!" 

I flinched when my voice echoed across the sand. But, I was angry. It seemed to temper his playfulness as well. We walked in a tense silence for a while before he broke it.

"... I really am sorry. I keep making light of the situation, only because it happened. I mean, it did, and that won't change. We both regret it. We're both adults who did an adult thing, and I should be mature about it."

I felt some relief with his words. 

"You can go alone to avoid questions, and I'll enjoy being your dirty little secret." He said. I could hear his smirk from my place behind him.

"I guess so. My rude, asshole of a dirty little secret." I grumbled.

He turned to me again with a big grin. "Don't forget handsome!"

I made sure that he saw me roll my eyes. But I let a little smile slip when he couldn't see me anymore.

***

True to his word, he left alone when we were close to the village and I made my way to the clinic. When I checked in and gave them Julianne's information, I made sure to ask about patient privacy.

"You're an adult. If you don't want her to have access to information on your healthcare, we won't give it to her." I was assured. That was a breath of fresh air.

When I went back, they gave me a check-up that was embarassing enough on top of the situation. I felt like my private parts were out for the world to see during their smear. I thought it would just be some bloodwork, but I had never had a women's health check-up before.

Telling them why I had come in had been embarassing, but they were receptive and understanding.

"We will run some tests to see if you're pregnant, though if you could be, it's doubtful that your body would have changed in a night. You'll have to come again in a few weeks to be sure."

That made me nervous. The nurse gave me some options of hormone treatments to stop a pregnancy before it could occur, but the side effects sounded uncomfortable.

Not that pregnancy was less uncomfortable. "I've, uh, heard rumors that pregnancy isn't very likely during your first heat?"

The medical student gave me a smile. "That's a common myth. It comes from the belief that you are too young to conceive during your first heat, but it's a sign of your body reaching sexual maturity. Pregnancy on your 100th heat is as likely as your 1st."

My stomach was in knots. That was bad, bad news. Of course Anders didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"And about the bite you have," she began. "We'll dress it to prevent infection. It isn't quite as deep as a mating mark, but its placement can cause a bond to form between you and the man who you shared your heat with. Did you also bite him?"

I shook my head. 

"Well, that helps. But we would have to remove the bitten flesh to try to get rid of the bond... Usually, it does more harm than good. It's a practice that we try to avoid unless the circumstances are dangerous."

That confused me. "When would a mark be dangerous?" I asked.

"In certain cases, the death or separation from a mated partner can be deadly for the one who is left behind. Then, the loss of flesh from removing the mark could be more beneficial than risking their lives."

That sounded like I wasn't qualified for the procedure. I guess I was stuck with the mark.

She gave me a reassuring smile. "We're going to take some blood and urine from you to run tests. We want to make sure your hormones and your health are good, and we'll check for any changes that may indicate a pregnancy." 

The assistant began to get up and move towards the door. "You'll take the tests on your way out. We'll mail the results to your home, and you can come back in a few weeks if you experience any changes. A nurse will give you a sheet of early pregnancy symptoms to watch out for."

I thanked her before she left, and waited for a nurse to come in and follow up with me.

I gave a thanks to the universe that my mother wasn't the type to go through my mail.

As I was leaving, I looked over the. sheet that I was given. Bloating, light bleeding, nausea, stuffy nose, frequent urination, all things that didn't sound very fun. I hoped none of that happened to me. But I had to commit this list to memory.

I put a hand to my stomach, praying that nothing would come of last night, and tossed the sheet in the garbage. I couldn't explain it to my mother if she came across it.

My arm was wrapped in a bandage, which would thankfully conceal the bite for now and help me avoid questions.

Now I had to make it back home before my mother worried about my absence.

***

A few days passed by without a hitch. I hadn't yet talked to Benoit, and I hadn't seen Anders again either. When I went hunting, I made great efforts to stay away from the area his camp was at.

I wore long sleeves to hide the bite, but thankfully no one asked questions about my choice of dress. After everything, I just wanted to spend time with my family.

Life had been so confusing lately, it was nice to spend my days hunting and my evenings playing games with my siblings or helping my mother around the house.

It was simple. I needed simple.


	15. Uninvited

A little over a week since seeing each other at the festival, I had a lesson with Benoit. He had sent me a letter with the plan.

I knew that he hoped for it to be a partial date, and a partial lesson because he wanted to teach me how to set up a camp. To me, it sounded like a good excuse to have a night under the stars.

I made sure to bring two packs, each sitting on my back and hip respectively. One was for food, and the other was for any change of clothes I needed to make.

I was cleaning up breakfast when I heard the wagon coming down the street. It seemed strange to bring a wagon on a hunting lesson, but I trusted him to know what he was doing.

Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. No one knew that I had my heat. But now that I was a full-fledged adult, if I was going to imprint on Benoit, it would be in just a few moments when we saw each other. I ducked inside the hut to put away the clean dishes and procrastinate the inevitable.

Would he still care about me if he knew what had happened the night of the festival? I guess if the Gods made us a couple, he would have to. But that didn't mean he would still _love_ me. If he even loved me now.

My mother went out to meet with Benoit while I gathered my things. I was excited to go, until I was just inside of our front door. Then, I heard more than two voices, and the excitement left my body.

I felt my breakfast coming back up, and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. Anders voice was unmistakable from where the three of them mingled out front.

As I lurched, I tried to wrap my head around how the two of them could know each other. Thinking back on that night, I had briefly mentioned Benoit. He seemed interested in the name, but I assumed it was just because he was my boyfriend.

Shady fucking bastard. I stared into the toilet, and bit back my frustration as I poured what was left of our bathwater into the bowl to flush it. 

I brushed my teeth again, and scratched at the back of my neck with anxiety.

Another night spent with Anders was the last thing I wanted right now. When I heard my mother calling for me, I had to be the bigger person and put on a smile for her.

I was not prepared for what I felt when I walked into the light of day.

Seeing Benoit had me starstruck. And, begrudgingly, I had to admit that it was similar to the first time I saw Anders. The two of them there, perched on the wagon, was like watching two beams of sunlight piercing the night.

I had my mouth open, eyes wide, and the pack sitting on my shoulders had slumped to the ground where I stood stupified.

Maybe Anders had been right. I felt an instant draw to them both.

Benoit had a bright smile on his face. Maybe he knew what I was feeling. I couldn't believe that seeing me might make him feel the same way.

My mother stood behind me, and placed her hands on my shoulders after a moment. It shocked me out of my stupor, and I jumped with a loud yelp.

My ears flattened when everyone chuckled.

"Denis, you'll catch flies if you stand there with your mouth open." My mother teased.

I made my way over to the wagon, avoiding eye contact. I was nervous, and overwhelmed. The closer I was to the two of them, the more I wanted to fall into their arms and never leave. A night together was equal parts exciting, and terrifying.

My face ignited in a bright blush when they spoke, but my eyes stayed trained on the ground.

"Don't be nervous, Denis. This is Anders, he's going to be mentoring both of us today." Benoit reassured. 

Anders held out his paw for me to shake, and I took a deep breath before turning to meet his gaze. The effect of those honey eyes shot straight into my body, and my hand shook as I took his. 

"It's nice to meet you, Anders." I said, keeping my voice even. 

"It's nice to meet you, too. Denis, right?" He asked, a grin on his face. Shit-eating grin was more like it. I nodded tightly, and looked to Benoit. The electricity that was sparked from Anders didn't die in Benoit's golden eyes. It simmered.

"It's nice to see you again, Benoit." I told him.

He pulled me up onto the seat of the wagon, making room between the two of them for me. "I missed you." He said once I was settled in.

My voice carried an immense amount of weight when I replied. "I missed you too, Benoit." I missed when everything was normal, is what I really meant.

I didn't look to see if Anders had a reaction to the words. Sitting between them, their warm outer thighs touching mine, was going to be torture until we reached our camping spot.

My mother waved us off, and we set out without mincing words anymore.

***

I feared that the wheels of the wagon would sink into the sand, but the ground was hard enough with clay to keep us up.

Curiosity bested my efforts to stay silent. I had to get some answers.

"So, is Anders your mentor, Benoit?"

He smiled. "Ah, well, sort of. We're friends now, but we met when I was a kid and he was a teacher at one of the camps I went to."

I nodded in understanding. With the age difference, it made some sense. "What did he teach you?"

Maybe Anders was bothered by the cold shoulder I was giving him, by not directing my questions at him. He chimed in.

"Music." Benoit laughed at that. "But, I specialize in taking down big game." Anders said.

Well, that answered the question of why he was joining our hunting party. "Is that why we have the wagon?" I asked.

They both nodded. Benoit stopped the donkeys when we came to a water tank, and got off to fill the trough for them. Our village made sure to have resources available so we didn't lose anyone to exposure in the badlands.

That left me and Anders on the wagon. When Benoit's back was turned, he reached down to hold my hand.

I shot him a look and put my hands in my lap. I rubbed the back of the one he touched, in an effort to scrub away the warmth that I felt on my skin. He smiled, and nuzzled under my ear.

The asshole was scenting me. It sent tickles down my neck, and it was equal parts pleasurable and nauseating as he did it.

I kept my eyes trained on Benoit, afraid he would turn around and see the spectacle. But, Anders backed off and left me alone before he could catch the act.

Some friend he was to Benoit... Some friend I was, too, I supposed.

He came back with our canteens and skins full, and the donkeys ready to go. I made it a point to hold his hand when he sat next to me, hoping it would bother Anders. He smiled and kissed my cheek before we got the wheels rolling again.

***

Setting up camp wasn't so bad. Lean-to style tents, bedrolls, and a cooking fire were set up quickly. We sat in a circle around a map, and I listened to their plan. We would travel along the river in the hope of ambushing bighorn sheep.

These creatures sounded intimidating. Powerful, nimble, and big. But I guess that's why we had three of us to take one down.

Their excitement was rubbing off on me. I did my best to treat Anders like a welcomed newcomer, but stayed vigilant to his secret efforts to flirt with me.

The hunt would be a good distraction from my nerves.

***

I stayed behind the two as we scouted along the river. It was best to watch and learn, then to try and rush ahead when I didn't know what I was doing.

Once we found some hoofprints, the sheep were easy to find. They were bigger than I expected, all huddled in their grazing herd not far from one of the river banks.

I found a hiding place behind a dry upended tree, while the other two made their way around the herd to close them in on two sides.

The anticipation in me was building, watching the two of them sneak up. But the feeling wasn't sitting well. I chalked it up to being tired and thirsty when a wave of nausea came over me. 

This was the worst time to feel sick, when I was trying to be as silent as possible. I put a hand over my mouth, and took in deep even breaths. 

They were closing in when the feeling overwhelmed me, and I vomited into my hand and onto the ground. The sheep start to 'baa' as they were alerted.

I heard the growling and snarling of the two men, and the cries of the sheep as they ran away.

I was hit with another round of vomiting when someone finally came to my side.

I smelled blood, and I prayed that my upset stomach hadn't gotten anyone gored. Benoit's hands went to my shoulders, felt my forehead for a fever, and then settled on rubbing my back. His touched helped to soothe me, but I was embarassed to be there with vomit on myself and the ground.

After a few moments, Anders came to me. When I looked up, I saw a sheep laying a few feet away from us, definitely slain. I regretted not seeing the action, but I was happy I hadn't stopped their hunt. They both had some minor scrapes, and little cuts, but nothing major.

Anders sat on the log I had hidden behind, and I could feel him staring practically into my soul. Benoit offered me water, and took off his shirt to help me clean my face and my lap.

After a few moments of the staring, I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped at Anders. "What's your problem?"

He looked away then, but didn't say anything.

"Were you feeling bad before this?" Benoit asked me. I shrugged. "I was a little sick before I left with you guys."

He hugged me close with a look of concern. I appreciated the gesture, because I must have smelled awful.

"Maybe it was something that I ate... I just want to take a bath, now." I said.

Benoit smiled. "We could swim in the river for a little while. The cold water might help your stomach settle."

It sounded nice, but I shook my head. I couldn't handle being around them in various states of undress. I remembered how heated it was just swimming in the lake with Benoit.

Anders left to retrieve the wagon, and Benoit made a point to stay with me.

When we were alone, he started asking questions. "Are you nervous, Denis? I don't want you to be scared or anything."

I raised my brow at him. "What would I be scared of?" 

He shrugged, smiling cutely. "Well, you seemed pretty excited to see me. Maybe you're starting to imprint, that can be intense." 

I smiled back at him. "Yeah, maybe that's it."

"And I could understand if you were afraid of having your first heat soon." He said. Anxiety creeped back up, but I did my best to keep the smile on my face. "Maybe, I don't know." I replied.

We sat there in a happy little bubble until Anders needed Benoit to load up the sheep.

***

That night, Anders brought out his guitar while we ate around the campfire. It was relaxing, and despite my earlier sickness, I was digging into our dinner with renewed vigor.

"Well, that's a good sign." Benoit said. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Me too." I said. I didn't want to bring some kind of illness home and have my little siblings catch it.

We both looked up when Anders began speaking over his music. "Maybe you should see a doctor." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, she seems okay now." Benoit said. Anders stopped playing, and looked pointedly at both of us. 

"Okay now doesn't mean okay later. It could be something serious." When he said the last part, he made sure to look at me.

My ears folded back as realization dawned on me, and I remembered the sheet of symptoms they gave me at the hospital. He was worried that our night together may have had consequences.

I set down my plate, appetite ruined, and hugged my knees to my chest. Benoit rubbed my back, and I leaned into his side.

My eyes met Anders again, and the intensity of his gaze was smoldering. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but maybe he was worried. 

Benoit was scenting my neck, inhaling deeply. I exposed it for him out of instinct, since it was comforting, but when he pulled back I shrunk down in fear. 

"You smell different. Maybe you are coming down with something. I think the doctor is a good idea."

I nodded my head. All this worry was giving me a headache. I got up and curled into my bed roll, facing away from the two men. I wanted this night to be over.

***

My sleep was interrupted with yelling. It was whispered, but it still managed to stir me from my sleep. I didn't move, and instead listened.

"She smells like _you,_ Anders." Benoit hissed. Panic ran through me, and now I was wide awake.

The other man didn't say anything to that. 

"I've been nice, and tried to be there for her because she was sick, but you're going to answer to me."

That made Anders scoff, and Benoit growled. "What's so funny?"

I heard movement. "It's funny that you think you can boss me around. You little rich _boys_ can't handle it when things don't go your way."

Benoit was seething. "What did you do to her?!"

"It seems like you already have an idea." Anders stated. I was frozen in fear, caught red-handed.

That broke Benoit. I ducked my head under the covers when the fight began.

I curled up into a tight little ball, trembling as the sounds of growls and snarls and snapping teeth grew vicious.

It wasn't until I heard the strange sounds of panting and whining, that I looked at the two.

What I saw made my eyes grow as wide as dinner plates.

Anders had Benoit pinned to the ground, some blood running down their faces and arms. But what was shocking was the way their legs were wrapped around each other, lips on each other's in an angry sort of kiss.

Whatever I expected to see, the two of them grinding and making out was not it. They didn't even seem to notice me. I hid myself when they broke apart. I had to tune in to hear their breathless whispers.

"I-I... What the f-fuck..." Benoit said. Anders chuckled. 

"You're so hot-headed, you know that? Both of you are." He said with amusement.

"But I'm not... Not, uh... _Like that."_ Benoit struggled with the words. 

Anders shushed him. "Tell that to the Gods. They're up to some confusing things, apparently... I never expected to come back here and feel this way about anyone, let alone two people."

Benoit whined in frustration. "I fucking hate you. You slept with her, didn't you?" 

A long silence. "I did. She found me, and she went into heat." At that, Benoit growled again, but it was weak. "I felt something when I saw her... But what I don't get, is that I felt the same thing when I saw you."

More silence, until the sound of kissing resumed.

Atleast I wasn't the only one who could be angry with Anders, and still somehow find myself attracted to him and giving in to baser instincts.

I felt my body heat up, knowing the two of them were kissing so close to me. If I let go of my rationality, I knew that Anders was right. I felt something for both of the men that felt bigger than myself. Apparently, they were in the same boat.

It wasn't unheard of for men to imprint on each other, but it was rare. Or maybe it wasn't so rare, as it was kept in secret. My mother was never one to judge others, and I never learned to hate those who were different like some other pups had. I only hated people who hurt other people.

When I began to hear little gasps and moans, I couldn't sit still anymore. I turned to face the two of them, and brought a hand down to touch myself when I saw the way that they were rubbing their faces on each other and grinding their hips.

Scent-marking in that way filled the entire camp with pheromones, and it was getting to me.

I bit back my own moans, not wanting to break the spell, but when their clothes began to come off, I couldn't help but whine in need.

They went stiff, and slowly turned to me. They seemed to relax when they saw that I was enjoying the show they were giving.

"Well, someone finally woke up." Anders joked. Benoit was staring at me, and I readjusted so that I was lying with my lower half closest to them. I felt brave, and wanted to give him a show.

He moaned when he saw me playing with myself, and Anders growled in appreciation before going back to nip and lick down Benoit's throat.

The scent of our arousal filled the air. I let myself moan as I rubbed my clit, and I felt that I was growing wet from watching them.

Anders made his way down Benoit's body to his pants, where I could see the tent from his arousal. The men shared a look, with Benoit giving a little nod before he lifted up his hips to help Anders pull the fabric down.

I gasped when his erection was free. It was shiny on the tip, maybe from some kind of wetness like I had, and I rubbed myself faster when Anders began to lick and kiss at it.

Benoit growled when Anders took him in his mouth, and put a paw on the back of his head. I whined when Benoit looked at me with dark and hungry eyes.

"Come here. I want to taste you." He said.

I couldn't get to my feet fast enough. When I was by his side, it took a moment of awkward positioning until I was sat over his face.

It made us laugh, and broke the tension a little bit. "I can't believe this is happening." I said, and both of the men laughed. 

"Me neither, but I can't think of anything besides how good this feels." Benoit purred, before pulling my thighs to bring me close to his face, and taking his first tentative lick.

I gasped, never having felt anything like it before. That night with Anders was straightforward, and we didn't do much experimenting. 

After the first taste, Benoit dug in, lapping at my lips like he was starving for it. I heard the obscene noises behind me from Ander's mouth, and felt Benoit bucking his hips, but most of my focus was on the tongue working me.

It lit a fire in my belly, and my hips moved against his face to get more of that pleasure. It didn't take long for me to lock my legs on either side of his head and hold him against me as I cried out with my orgasm.

When I let him go, he gasped, and I saw that the fur on his face was damp with my wetness. I made me blush. I only had another second to admire him before Anders pulled me off. 

Benoit growled possessively as I was placed on my back, and Anders dove between my legs as well.

I tensed up, afraid of another fight, but Benoit had another idea of how to claim me, and kneeled next to my face and guided my lips to his cock.

It was salty, and felt a little strange when I gave it a few shy kisses. I stared up at Benoit, my face soft and mouth open in pleasure from the treatment I was getting down below.

He took the opportunity to put the tip into my mouth, and gave me some encouragement about what to do, because I was lost.

The saliva in my mouth helped him move in and out, and I couldn't decide whether to focus on the man between my legs or the one between my lips.

Anders caught me by surprise, and put a finger inside of me as he licked my clit. He moved it around for a bit until he found a spot that made me moan around Benoit, and he kept working it as he licked.

Benoit growled as I moaned around him, and put a hand on my head to guide me faster up and down his length. The stimulation from both ends was building up, and my eyes rolled back into my head when another orgasm exploded. It almost felt like I was peeing, and I was afraid that Anders would be disgusted with me. Instead, he didn't stop his ministrations until I removed my mouth from Benoit and tried to push his head away.

"I-It's too much! Give me a break." I panted, and I was thankful when the men turned their attention back to each other and let me catch my breath.

They sat up on their knees and kissed, hands going down to each other's members to stroke them. I blushed at the way Benoit lapped my juices off of Ander's face, and he moaned like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Benoit's hips began to stutter, and his breath grew heavy for a moment before he grabbed Anders' wrist to stop him. The older man looked worried before Benoit explained.

"I don't want to finish yet..." he looked at me, and I felt the fire start to come back. I knew what he wanted. Anders looked at me as well, and I felt like they were going to eat me alive.

Maybe they were.

Anders smirked at me. "How do you want to do this, Denis?" 

I was at a loss for words. I had little experience, and didn't really know what I wanted. I just wanted _them._

"Don't be shy, just tell us that you want us to fuck you." He said. I blushed at how direct his words were. I nodded my head, and they were on me once again.

With some guidance from Anders on how to maneuver, I found myself on top of Benoit with Anders behind me. I was trembling with anticipation, but it could have been their earlier touches that made my legs shake below me.

Benoit put his hand on my thigh to help the shakes, and we all shared a look between each other. 

"Is this okay?" Benoit asked. He was holding himself back to check on me, and it made me smile. "I think so... How do we want to do this?"

Anders kissed my neck from behind, and hugged me. "Well... We have two options..." he reached a hand down to rub my clit, and I moved my hips with his motions. "One of us could go in each of your holes... Or we could both try to fit in your pussy." He growled.

Benoit groaned, rubbing his member against me as the words excited him. "I'm up for either one, I just want to be inside of you." He said breathlessly.

Right now, that's all I wanted as well. The fog in my brain was thick, but I remembered how tight of a fit it had been when I slept with Anders. "I'm afraid it will hurt." I admitted.

"We'll take care of you," Anders assured me. "I think Benoit should get the chance to knot your pussy _this time..."_

I moaned at the thought, and nodded. Once I agreed, Benoit moved to position himself at my entrance, and slowly worked it into me.

Not that I was keeping score on their sizes, but it slid in much easier than Anders had. I was thankful for that, as it quelled some of my fears of it hurting. I moaned when I felt Benoit fill me up, and laid against his chest while he fucked into me from below.

Anders must have leaned back to enjoy the show, but after we fell into a rhythm, he took his place behind me and told me to relax as he gently worked against the tight entrance of my ass.

When his head popped in, I let out a groan, and tried to keep taking deep breaths. Benoit had stilled deep inside of me, and rubbed my back to comfort me as Anders worked himself deeper. It felt so strange, and I was impossibly full. I could practically feel the two of them rubbing against each other with only my thin walls separating them.

The rhythm was awkward, and Anders couldn't get as deep inside of me as Benoit, but both men were moaning. 

"Goddamn, you're so _tight."_ Anders hissed. Benoit nodded his head in agreement, and the words seemed to make him go faster. All I could do was hold on for dear life as my excitement reached its peak. I came again, more fluid rushing out of me onto Benoit's lap, and that seemed to break him. He hugged me tight against his chest and slammed in deep. I felt that telltale rush of white-hot liquid enter me before his knot began to swell.

Anders moaned into my ear, and he pressed in deep as well. I felt his hips stutter and his member throb inside of me before it began to swell as well.

It started to become uncomfortable as both of them were locked inside of me, and I whined in pain.

They were quick to hold me and shush me, petting my hair and talking me through it until I became used to the feeling of being so completely stretched.

All we could do was lay there and wait for the swelling to go down before moving.

We did our best to get comfortable, and I found myself laying between their chests while we laid on our sides.

After a while of just laying there in each other's arms, Anders spoke up.

"So... Camping with you two is really fun." He joked. Benoit and I let out tired little giggles, but then the air became serious as Benoit posed a question.

"What do you guys think about double-imprinting?" I don't think anyone really had an answer.

"I think that my body wants to make a bond with both of you, and sink its teeth into your throats." Benoit and I shared a wide-eyed look at Anders' words.

"I'm serious," he continued. "I'm pretty nomadic. I've been alone for a long time. Maybe imprinting is a fairytale for me to hang on to, soulmates and all of that, but I've never been drawn to anyone like this before. I'm sure of my decision to be your mate."

Benoit reached up to stroke my cheek. "I've known for a while now that I want to be your mate, Denis... I wanted to do things right, but it's gotten kind of crazy, huh?" He asked. I laughed and nodded my head.

"I've known you for a while Anders, I've always felt like you were my friend. But I never thought that this would happen to us." Benoit said.

Anders hummed thoughtfully, and took deep breaths of the scent at my throat. "You were right about her scent changing... If anything happened from your heat, I want to take responsibility."

That broke the spell for me a little bit. I frowned. "We don't know that, and you don't have to do anything. I don't even want to think about... About that. I'm not ready." I said.

The two of them wrapped their arms around me, and hugged. 

"Your choice has always been the most important thing to me, Denis. We don't have to be mated tonight. Or any night, if you don't want it." Benoit said.

His words warmed my heart. Anders nodded his head, and silently agreed. Maybe _he_ was tired of being alone, but I wanted to be certain before I made any commitments. 

"Well, for now we should get some sleep. We can go to the clinic soon. Will you let both of us come with you?" Benoit asked. I nodded my head, and snuggled into his chest. They both kissed my face and shoulder respectively, and I smiled when they gave each other a shy kiss goodnight before they shifted and settled to fall asleep.

My body was tired, but I felt relief that I didn't have the awful secret of sleeping with Anders hanging over my head. I quickly slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Traces

Anders' Perspective

Benoit's home astounded me when I saw it, once I was invited to stay there. I quickly found my favorite room to be his father's old library, and lost myself in the pages. I had expected them to be dusty, but it seemed that both members of the family frequented this room and kept it clean. 

It was an honor to have this knowledge at my fingertips, but it was for a purpose as well. I traveled far to come here and behold the collection. Inside of these pages, the decade-old tracks of the Hunstman could potentially be traced again.

I spent more time than I should have reading adventure stories as I found them, instead of the primary sources. My excuse being, they could be stepping stones to whatever clues I needed. 

But becoming a hermit in the office was off the table. After the first time that Benoit's mother tripped over my sleeping body on the old flagstone floor, it became mandatory that I make myself comfortable in a guest bedroom once night came. 

It was a cathartic routine. I woke up early, ate, read and researched into the night, and then curled up with Benoit in that spare room when it was time to retire. We would wake with the rising Sun so he could slip out undetected.

One afternoon there, I was at the old desk with books opened and a neglected lunch tray to the side of me. I didn't look up, until a leather bound journal was put under my nose. I expected Benoit, but was pleasantly surprised to see Julianne.

She gave me a small smile, a little glimpse behind her usually tight expression. "Benoit told me why you are here. I thought you were just an enthusiast, but now I have a better understanding of his hospitality towards you."

I gave her a wide-eyed look, and swallowed the nervous lump in my throat. Had we been too loud? Did Benoit tell her about the imprint? I felt my palms become sweaty, and I wiped them off on my pants before taking the unlabeled book from her.

She pulled up one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. "I dug up that journal for you. It was the last one that my husband left before he went out east with Leonardo. It may be what you've been looking for."

Hearing this, I let myself relax. It was great news, and leagues better than what my assumption had been. I may be a man, but I would never be prepared to have the conversation about my intentions with someone's _son._

I flipped open the book, and the scrawled handwriting jumped out at me. It was definitely the youngest account I had seen in the collection. "Thank you, Mrs. Huntsman. This is invaluable to me, and my work."

She gave me another tight smile before standing, straightening her skirt, and turning to the door. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder.

"Thank you again for helping my family. But perhaps while you stay here, you will refrain from helping yourself to my son." She said, before finally leaving the room.

The door clicked in place, and my jaw hit the floor. It wasn't outright revulsion from her, but it was absolutely embarassing. I picked up my chin, and dove back in to the journal to distract myself from being caught red-handed.

Once I began to read further, I felt horror coiling in my gut.

News clippings, or word-of-mouth accounts were collected inside listing numerous bounties on Coyotes in the northeast. The hottest spots were Acadia, Appalachia, Niagara, and Plymouth. Acadia was the most affected, because of the numerous settlements of Coyotes that had been established there. It was a diverse part of the country, with populations of Bears and Bobcats and other cultures of people.

After the list of disappearances and bounties, there was a list of contacts from tribes of the area. Questions were written for them, about sightings of foreign people in the areas, bribery in government, and power exchanges that would fuel these efforts of eradication in the mountains and lakes.

I had to put the book down, and take a deep breath. These famous authors had not been conducting research, but an investigation. 

Perhaps they thought too big of themselves, and succumbed to the consequences of forces larger than they previously imagined.

I finally took a few bites of the meal left for me, and rolled thoughts around in my head as I did.

If we set out to do this, there was no reason that we would not be made to disappear as well. These crimes against Coyotes were committed under local government bounties, or looked the other way by those entities at the very least. It would be dangerous, or even deadly.

The contacts in the journal seemed to consist of old friends of the Huntsman, and so our company might be welcome. But, there was no guarantee anyone would lend a hand to help. It would be in their best interest _not_ to put their head on the chopping block.

I was nomadic, because I was aware of the prejudice against Coyotes where I came from in the east. But I left home very young, and at what seems to have been the right time, because these bounties did not exist when I was a pup.

We kept to ourselves in my village, much like the Coyotes in this one, because the world looked down on us as caniving and untrustworthy. They believe we prey on the weak, and scavenge from those that have plenty without remorse or interest in helping others.

Our culture's solitude and distrust of outsiders doesn't help the problem, but it is best to live freely, yet alone, than to experience the world through that humiliating lense of others.

The room was suddenly too stuffy, and hard to breathe in. I made my way to the kitchen to boil some water to mix in for a hot bath.

I saw his mother in there, and I couldn't help but speak up. "Have you... Have you read that journal?"

She looked up from her embroidery, and sighed deeply. "More times than I can count, Anders. The number of tears that have been shed over those pages," she cleared the emotions welling up in her throat, "and the amount of times I spoke to his spirit and asked why he had to be a hero?" 

Her eyes fell back on her handiwork. "They are countless. But I am tired of the burden of not knowing, and I am tired of visiting an empty grave every year."

Her words hung heavilly in the air, and I busied my hands with feeding the fire of their stove. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I was never good with other's vulnerability.

She didn't say anything else either, but continued to work back and forth on her threads. 

Another question itched to get out, but I was afraid of overstepping my bounds. However, curiosity always gets the better of me. "Does anyone else know what's in there?"

She didn't look up, or stop her work this time. "No, no one else knows. They wanted to keep it a secret, and so I've kept it a secret."

I was shocked, and her response would have raised more questions from me if I wasn't interrupted by the hissing of the bubbles flowing over onto the stove.

Now that the pot of water was boiling, I used rags to carry it to the bathroom. Once the tub was plugged and the cool water was flowing in from the faucet, I poured the heated water into the mix.

It was cozy, to say the least, to bathe in a home as luxurious as this one. They had a wide selection of oils, soaps, salts, and florals to add to the bathwater and I took full advantage of it. I enjoyed bathing in cold rivers and ponds, but this was so domestic and intimate that it could not compare.

Maybe it would relax my mind, and help me decide if this job was worth the risk.

The light that usually shone in from the window was dim, and I lit candles to provide some.

I sank into the water, and cracked open a story book that I kept in here from the library. It was a work of fiction, depicting the story of a young man traveling to the Spirit World to learn some big lesson.

It was a nice break from the revelation I had today. I felt my body relax into the water, and the pleasant aromas and ambient lighting of the candles helped release even more tension.

My bubble was popped momentarily when the door carefully opened, but I sank back in and set my book down once I saw the lean form of Benoit creeping in.

With the door closed, he turned to me and gave an amused smile.

Under his gaze, I realized that I had set quite the mood in the bathroom with candles, aromas, and flower petals in the water. My eyes trailed over him as he wordlessly slipped his clothes off, and stepped into the bath to recline in my lap.

I cupped water in my hands and soaked his chest and shoulders, massaging the fragrant oil into his fur and attempting to loosen his muscles.

He sighed happily, and we didn't speak for a little while. I was content to hold him in my arms against my chest, and nuzzle the scent gland of his neck until we were both sufficiently lulled.

His mother's words came back to mind. Avoid helping myself to her son while I'm a guest in her house. I laughed into his shoulder, and he looked back with a sly little smile.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I shook my head, and gently rocked him from side-to-side in my arms as I replied. "I just remembered something your mom said to me earlier... I don't know if you want to know what it was."

He giggled now. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

I nodded my head and laughed as well. "Oh yeah, it is. She told me to stop _helping myself to you."_

Benoit gasped in shock, and he seemed genuinely scared for a moment. It didn't stop my laughter, and his face melted from one of horror to one of embarrassment as he laughed as well.

"I guess we aren't as slick as we thought." He said.

"Man, she has ears like a rabbit!" I joked, and it got another fit of laughs from him. 

We both sighed and sank back in to the bath. It felt partly good that we weren't completely vilified for our secret relationship, but it was nerve-wracking. I didn't want to test her patience.

Things may not go over so well with the other mother in the equation, if her daughter's sickness turns out to be exactly what we were afraid of. I hugged Benoit tightly.

"We should check on Denis... It's been a little while, hasn't it?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Actually, I received some mail today from the family. I didn't want to bring it up until after your bath, but... We have to take her to the doctor tomorrow. She's feeling worse than before."

I held my breath, and nodded tightly. "Okay... Tomorrow will be about her then. But tonight, I want to focus on us until we get whatever news it turns out to be." The unspoken word, pregnancy, hung in the air. 

Benoit agreed, and we finished our bath and our night in each other's arms. Sleep didn't find either of us easily, but we managed.


	17. Unintentional

Anders' Perspective

  
None of this was supposed to happen. 

I didn't travel halfway across the country to be stuck in a waiting room. I was hired for a job, and I had already supremely fucked it up. A couple nights of hormones really threw everything for a loop. 

I looked over at Benoit, and I could see his anxiety.

Between this budding new thing with them, the potential of a pregnancy looming over, and the new revelations in my research? We had every reason to be keyed up.

Things were back on track to begin the job, until they weren't. Denis' mother sent a letter to his home, asking for help in providing her with treatment.

And now we were here, not allowed in the room because we were not mated with her, waiting for any kind of news.

Benoit was biting at the tips of his claws, foot tapping rapidly on the ground. I wanted to reach out and pull him in close to soothe him, but that would have the opposite effect under the gaze of strangers.

I did my best to joke and make light most of the time, but now I was just as nervous as he was. How would we handle it if she came out of the room upset? What if something was seriously wrong with her, and she wasn't going to get better?

I still couldn't believe that those two had crawled under my skin, and settled some place in my chest to stay. I barely knew them. And here I was, concerned for their feelings and safety.

When the door clicked open, Benoit almost jumped out of his skin. He rushed to his feet, and I took a deep breath through my nose to steel my nerves.

I don't know what we were expecting to see, but the doctor waved us in. We shared a nervous look before heading inside.

Denis had her arms crossed, and her back hunched. She looked even skinnier than before, and when she met my gaze, her eyes were bloodshot. We hadn't seen her in a few days, but the difference it had made was shocking.

We sat in the chairs that were available, and looked between her and the doctor.

"Hello boys, Denis gave me permission to allow you in here so I could discuss this with all of you." She said.

I held my breath. Benoit kept his eyes glued on the doctor.

"So, as I was telling Denis, her test results showed an extremely high increase in progesterone. It is much higher than what would be normal, even in a pregnancy that is four weeks along-"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We all suspected it, but hearing the confirmation come out so certainly, and casually, from the doctor made it so real. A month along meant that she had been pregnant even before we caught the bighorn, and it was definitely from her heat. It was mine.

"-and given the sexual history that she gave to us, I am nearly certain that two implantations have occured."

Benoit interrupted the doctor. "Are you saying that-that there's twins?"

She smiled politely, but shook her head. "No, not quite. Because of the irregular hormones, it's likely that one pregnancy began, and then another one occurred after the fact that signalled the body to produce extra progesterone. It's very possible for Coyotes to have a litter with multiple fathers."

We looked at each other, and then at Denis. Benoit couldn't remain still, and he rose up to be by her side and try to hold her hand.

She must not have been angry, because she reached out and took it. Maybe I had underestimated how tired the sickness, or the pregnancy I supposed, made her.

"Denis is very young," the doctor continued, "and her body is not handling the pregnancies as well as a more mature Coyote's would. We'll be sending you home with information and medicine to stop the nausea."

"Wouldn't the medicine hurt the baby?" I asked. 

"If she doesn't keep food or water down, that could kill them." She said, gently but firmly. I shut my mouth, and nodded my head.

Denis looked up finally. "Can I go home?" She asked the doctor. I felt my heart sink at how small her voice was. My head was spinning with the news. But honestly, how could we have expected anything different?

The doctor let us leave after giving us instructions to handle the symptoms, and what to look out for if she needed to come back in. We walked alongside Denis, who carried a bag in case she vomited again, and lead her to the donkeys that took us there.

"Are you okay?" Benoit asked. Denis just shrugged her shoulders, and I gritted my teeth. I felt awful for leaving her by herself to become this miserable. I knew it was my fault that she felt so bad.

I didn't know what to say, but I brought her up on the donkey with me and sat her on the front of the saddle so she could lay against my chest.

Once I dug my heels into its side, we were off at a lazy pace. I wrapped an arm around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." I muttered. I didn't know what else to say.

She laughed weakly. Well, it was more of a scoff. "It's okay. We won't have to worry about it for much longer."

Her words surprised me. I sat back up, and stared at the back of her head. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Dread was filling my chest. 

She laughed again, and reached back to pat my shoulder as though it would calm me. She was shaking her head. "Don't worry about it, I'm just... I'm just saying." 

Benoit and I shared a look of concern. I thought over my next words carefully.

"... I think someone should stay with you for a few days, Denis." As I said this, I glanced at Benoit again from the corner of my eye.

"Well, my mom is always home with me." She reminded me. I shook my head. 

"You know what I mean."

She just chuckled again in response. Denis' laughter was so hollow. Maybe she was in shock, and wasn't able to make any sense. I pressed my nose to the back of her neck and scented her.

Underneath her scent, there was a subtle mix that gave it more depth. I recognized Benoit's scent, and I could only assume that the other layer I was getting was my own. The difference was much easier to tell now than it was before. If we didn't speak to her mother soon, she would find out for herself. That was much worse.

Benoit kept his donkey close to our's. I could tell he didn't want to be too far from Denis now. "Are you okay, sweetie?" He asked her, tentatively.

She rolled her head to look over at him, and grinned. "What do you care?"

We both gave her a look of shock, and some anger. "What do you mean?" He asked incredulously. 

Her voice was sarcastic. "I mean, you came to visit sure, but I had to feel like I was dying for you guys to really be there. Maybe it was easy for you to forget about me being pregnant, but I couldn't stop thinking about it."

I surprised myself when a low growl came from my throat. "You don't get to act like we don't care. You have no idea what we've been worried about, because we didn't want to cause you anymore stress."

They both had their ears folded back, and I took a few deep breaths to calm my tone. My hand found it's way to the fading bite mark on her arm, and I felt her shoulders relax when I held it. My sour mood instantly turned warm as well.

She sighed, and moved my hand to her stomach. At first, I flinched, but my instinct took over. I had to admit that it made my pride puff up to know that my child was in there, despite the circumstance. 

I saw Benoit's eyes shift to us a few times as I rubbed her belly, and while we were on an empty path I got her to lean over enough that he could reach over and do the same.

Those golden eyes softened, and his lips parted. I could see the same instinctual pride that I felt, in his expression. When I looked at her face, Denis seemed more content. 

It was unspoken, but perhaps we all understood the proud, protective, and loving feelings such a simple gesture brought. There was no bump there, but we knew.

The magic faded a little bit when she had to dry heave into the bag they gave her, but I rubbed her shoulder with my free hand and offered her sips of water from the skin on my belt to wash out the bile.

Benoit watched her, brows knitted in concern. "I would like to help take care of you, Denis. It makes the most sense for me to stay with you for a few days."

She whipped her head to him. "There's no room for you at my house. And it would be suspicious."

I sighed, and stroked the bite on her wrist to calm her nerves before I said what was on my mind.

"We shouldn't worry about suspicion. We should worry about how to tell your mother that you're pregnant with, maybe, both of our children."

The statement was explicit, like the doctor had given it, but it didn't make it easier.

"... I agree. I'm sure she will understand." Benoit stated, but his body language was tucked in with fear.

Denis shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe she will, but I don't... I don't want to be a disappointment or a burden to her."

Benoit rode in close and reached over to put his hand on her thigh. "You aren't, and you won't be. You have us to lean on, no matter what."

She gave him a leveling look for a moment, but reluctantly nodded. Another thought came to mind, but I didn't know how to address it. It felt helpless to be turned away from the exam room earlier because we were not mated, but we had no way of knowing if three Coyotes could successfully mark each other in the same way two could.

With all the trouble lately, I was probably the only one thinking about mating marks. I had resisted, with difficulty, in throws of passion with Benoit to sink my teeth into his neck and claim him.

With Denis so close to me, I pressed my nose to the scent on her throat, and felt my teeth ache with the same need to claim her as my own.

It was new to me, this undeniable impulse that made it feel like I was an audience member in my own mind while some deeper part of me called the shots.

But, I still had my rationality. That could come later. Working out a way to monitor Denis so she didn't do something drastic, or get too sick and hurt the babies would take priority.


End file.
